The Heart of a Wannabe Rock Star
by Aslytheringirl
Summary: Bailey has had the worse life, but the Mercer family has always been there for her. But Bailey didn't come back just to go to Evelyn's funeral. She came back to help the brothers. Will Jack be able to protect her or will he lose the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1

I never really understood why I was born. My whole childhood, I was beaten. I was in and out of the hospital a lot. When I was six, I walked in on my father committing suicide. I never truly knew love till Evelyn Mercer started letting me stay over when things got bad at my house. Eventually, my mother just went to rehab leaving me with the Mercers… She never came back which I was somewhat thankful for.

Bobby Mercer was the eldest and most like a father to me than my real dad. Bobby had the worse rep, but all the Mercer family did. Jeremiah Mercer was the second eldest and he was always full of wisdom. He had given up the Mercer life and now had a little family of his own.

Angel Mercer was the muscle man that would threaten any guy that so much that looked at me. And then there was Jack Mercer. Jack was the one I was the closest too. He was in a band and is my best friend. Ever since I left when I was eighteen, Jack was the only one that came to my college graduation and came when I got my first job as a Zoologist. I never missed a gig of his. We pretty much talked on the phone every other day or once a week.

So, when he called me telling me Evelyn was killed… I couldn't believe it. He was so heartbroken. That was his mother. The only woman he has ever trusted in his life. I could hear his heart break the more he told me about what had happen. I could never bring myself to call her 'mom'. All the boys never had a mother… I did, she just was the shit mom, you always hear about. I just always called her Miss Evelyn like all the other kids in the neighborhood. We lived right across the street from the Mercer's and I was hardly ever at my house.

I stared up at the hill of the cemetery. I can't believe this. She was the only person I knew my entire childhood. She pretty much raised me and now… She's gone because of some idiot kid robbing a store. I had gotten in early this morning. Jerry paid for my flight and I took a taxi here this morning. I hadn't seen any of the boys and I was thankful for that. I wrapped my arms around me as the wind picked up. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and looked up to see Jerry.

"Hey Jer. It's good to see you." I said hugging him. "What have you been up to?" I saw Jack and my heart froze. I hadn't seen him in months, and he still always made me blush. I have had a thing for Jack since I was seven when Evelyn adopted him. Jerry asked me again and I snapped out of it. "Graduated college and been working at a zoo."

"How come I didn't get an invite?"

"I sent them. Jack was just the only one to show up." I whispered bitterly and Jerry mumbled a sorry. I gave him a weak smile and walked up the hill towards Miss. Evelyn's coffin. I rested my hand on it and closed my eyes tight wishing all of this was just some sick joke. "Hey Bailey." I turned around and smile when I saw Bobby standing there with his hands deep in his pockets.

"Hey Bobby" He took a step towards me and hugged me kissing me on the forehead. "You haven't changed that much, Bay" He held me at arm length. I had gotten a few tattoos and had my nose pierced. He stared at my nose ring for a while and I just knew he was going to bring that up later. "Bailey?" I turned around and saw a red eyed Jack. He bit his bottom lip and grabbed me hugging me tight. He started shaking and I knew he was crying. "It's okay, Jackie. I'm here." We sat down and listened as the priest began talking about Evelyn. Jack stood and began talking.

_**I was sitting on the stairs of the porch watching as the cops talked to my mom. I looked up and watched as a sheet cover gurney was carried down our stairs. I saw that the sheet was covered in blood and my father's arm was hanging off the gurney. "Are you Bailey Alexander?" I looked up and saw a cop sitting down next to me on the steps with a notebook. I remember seeing him playing hockey with Bobby.**_

_**I just nodded; I didn't want to talk to anyone. I was covered in my own father's blood. My Hercules sleeping grown was covered in blood and I was holding my Meg doll close to my body. I had walked into the basement after hearing some noise and my dad was standing with a gun in his hands. **_

"_**Bailey, can you tell me what you saw? I know you are scared." I watched as my mother fell to the ground screaming. She was always turning the attention on her. I mean, her six-year-old daughter just witness her father blow his brains out and she was causing a scene. **_

"_**I walked into the basement and he was holding a gun." I whispered staring down at my Meg doll. It was sad that I was more scared of him seeing my bruised cheek than actually seeing my father die. **_

"_**Did he say anything to you?" He moved my hair out of my face and froze. I bit my lip; he just saw the bruise that my dad gave to me earlier today for spilling his beer. "What happen to your cheek, Bailey?" **_

"_**Green, don't you think you should leave her alone." I looked up and saw Bobby. I jumped up and ran into his arms. He picked me up and held me close to him. "I'm just trying to get the facts, Bobby." Green said sighing. **_

"_**She just saw her father kill himself. Leave her alone." Angel said rubbing my back. I looked over the Bobby's shoulder and she was glaring right at Bobby. She hated me being with them. It's because she knew they knew the truth about her beating me. **_

"_**You! Let go of my baby girl!" She screamed trying to take me out of Bobby's arms. I held on tight to his neck and closed my eyes wishing it would all go away. The cops grabbed her by the arms pulling her away from us. **_

"_**Mrs. Alexander, I think we need to take you to the hospital. I am sure Evelyn Mercer will take good care of your daughter." Green spoke as Bobby told Angel to go inside to get some of my clothes. The cops holding my mom placed her into the cop car and drove off. **_

"_**We are going to get you clean up and you can sleep with me. How does that sound?" Bobby spoke softly as he walked across the street. **_

"_**I'm scared, Bobby." I whimpered hold onto his neck harder. I was going to get in so much trouble when my mother got him. **_

"_**We won't let her hurt you." **_

"And she would tell me, Jackie you don't have to hide your toothbrushes…" Jack couldn't finish, he started crying hard. Bobby stood up and told Jack to sit down as he waved me up to talk. I took a deep breath and touched Jack's arm as he walked by me. He gave me a weak smile sitting back down.

"Evelyn Mercer was an incredible woman. She did sure an amazing job raising four boys. Bobby, Angel, Jerry, and Jack were all so lucky to have this woman as their mother. I moved into the Mercer's home when I was thirteen… The beatings from my mom got worse, where I ended up in the hospital not knowing if I was going to make it or not. My mother got arrested and forced to go to rehab. She never came back. Miss. Evelyn was the only person, who kept me sane and made me go to school. I will always be so grateful for what she did for me. And I will always be thankful for what you four boys did for me." I swallowed my tears and stared at the coffin next to me.

"She didn't deserve this." I let the tears fall down my face as Bobby took my spot. I walked back to my seat and grabbed Jack's hand. He kissed my head as I buried my face in his shoulder. Jerry rubbed my back as he cried holding his wife's hand.

The wind picked up and Jack pulled me close to him. I took in his scent. Leather and his cologne mixed together. I loved the smell. It brought back some many memories. Memories that scared me and memories that made me smile. I loved him, but I could never tell him that.


	2. Chapter 2

I slide into the passenger seat of Bobby's piece of shit car. I remember when he got the money to buy it. He was so excited and made it sound like it was such a beautiful car, then this piece of crap pulled up in our driveway. Miss Evelyn tried so hard to act like she actually like it. "Where is Angel?" I asked. Bobby gripped the steering wheel.

"He never showed." He hissed through his clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes; I didn't understand why Bobby was so pissed. I mean I was shocked that Bobby had even showed up. Ever since he turned eighteen, he was always end and out of the Mercer household. Miss Evelyn never knew where he was. I think that really stressed her out.

"So what have you been up to, Bobby?" Jack asked poking his head between both of the seats. I chuckled and rubbed Jack's head. "I'm a college professor." He said with sarcasm.

"I doubt that." Jack mumbled sitting down and staring out the window. "Hey, do you guys remember John Luck?" I asked getting ready for Bobby to lose his damn mind. John Luck was my ex-boyfriend that I got make Jack jealous when I was fifteen. I dated him for a year and Bobby hated him because he got me into drugs and drinking. I think the only reason I stayed with him was to piss off all the boys and to get Jack to notice me more. My teen years were my worse. I was so out of control.

"Oh yeah, I remember that douche. Why the hell would you bring him up?" Bobby said pulling up to the curb of Jerry's house.

"I went out to eat with him like a month ago. He looked me up while he was in Georgia visiting family." I smirked as I saw Bobby's temper starting to get to him. It was always fun to piss him off. I and Angel always teamed up for that.

"You stay the fuck away from him, Bailey!" Bobby hissed storming out of the car along with Jack. I sighed; I probably shouldn't have brought that up. I got out and reached both of them; I tug on their jacket s causing them to stop. "I was bored. It was a mistake; he tried to get in my pants. I broke his nose and eye socket." Both of their faces relaxed and Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"That's the old Bailey I know." Jack said joking messing with my hair. I pushed him off and smiled at Bobby. "Did you really think I was that stupid?" I asked him. He shook his head smiling and brought me in for a hug.

"I was about to tell you were never going back to Georgia." We walked into the yard of Jerry's. Jerry's two daughters were playing with their puppy. We knelt in front of them.

"Hey you must be Daniela." Bobby held out his hand and gently shook Daniela's hand. It always amazed me how great Bobby was with kids. He looked over to the small dog that was dressed up, "And you must be Amelia. I like your dress." He said smiling and petting the dog.

"Hey I'm Amelia!" Amelia pouting, Bobby laughed, "I know that. You might not remember us, but I'm your uncle Bobby, this is your Aunt Bailey and this is Cracker Jack."

"Man, don't teach her that." Jack groaned. Jack probably had the most nicknames out of the entire family. He hated all of them. Well besides 'Jackie', Miss Evelyn was the one that came up with that. Bobby came up with all the rest. That was probably why Jack hated all of them. "You can't be our Uncles and Aunt you're white." Amelia said pulling on the dog's leash.

"Grandma Evie is white."

"Well you see we are a different type of Uncles and Aunt. You see Grandma Evie adopted us like your daddy." I looked up and groaned, Green and another police officer walked up. Both of the little girls ran off to go play in the house with the puppy. I hated Green. Any time something bad happened in my life, it always seemed like Green would pop up making it worse.

"Hey Bobby, I'm surprised you showed up!" Green hugged Bobby. "Have you been keeping straight?" He asked patting Bobby on the shoulder after he hugged him.

"Straight-ish." He said placing his hands deep in his pockets. "And I didn't come back for just the funeral." Jack and I both stared at Bobby in shocked that he just said that to a cop. I mean we have known Green since we were born, but did he really have to tell Green about how he was getting revenge?

"Bobby, let us do our job." Green chuckled, he seemed to not take Bobby too seriously, but Jack and I knew Bobby better than anyone. I sighed, "Come on Jack, I'm cold." I knew where Bobby was going and I really didn't want to hear him and Green get into. Jack and I walked into the house. Jack went straight to the fridge grabbing two beers for me and him. I took it from him and started drinking it.

Jack walked over to Daniela and Amelia talking to them. I smiled and watched as he joked around with them. I ran my hand through my light brown hair that was in curls. It took me hours to do my hair; I had frizzy light brown hair like Hermione from Harry Potter.

"_**You are such a little puff ball, Bay-Bay" Angel said patting me on the head as he walked into living room. I was sitting between Jerry and Bobby as they watched a hockey game. I sat there pouting, I mean what seven-year -old wanted to watch hockey. "I like her hair. We can hide things in it." Bobby said laughing. I smacked him on the shoulder. **_

_**Today Miss. Evelyn was bringing a new boy into the house. I heard he was my age and I was so excited to finally have a boy my age to hang out with. "Are you excited to meet the new kid, Bailey?" Jerry asked.**_

"_**Yes, did Miss. Evelyn say anything beside his age?" I asked weakly. I looked down at the bright blue cast that was on my left arm. My mom two days ago had pushed me down a flight of stairs. I had lied and told Bobby that I tripped so he wouldn't call the cops on her getting me in more trouble. I also had a huge cut on my face from a broken beer bottle that was on the ground when I fell. They knew what happened, but they didn't call the cops. After I had gotten hurt, I took off running to Miss. Evelyn, who was in the yard. **_

"_**No she didn't. All she knows is that he's seven like you." Jerry said not taking his eyes off the T.V. I nodded and went back to staring at the T.V. I heard the door unlock and open. Bobby turned the T.V. off and we walked to the front door to greet them. I stayed behind Bobby while he held my hand. I didn't want to scare the new boy with my broken arm.**_

_**I glanced around Bobby and saw a tall skinny boy with crazy blonde hair. He was standing close to Miss. Evelyn. He had a black eye and a busted lip. **_

"_**Everyone this is Jack. Jack that is Angel, Jerry, and Bobby." I stepped out behind Bobby and Jack's eyes widen when he saw my arm.**_

"_**This is Bailey. She lives across the street, but she is here a lot. So you two can play together. I waved shyly to him and he didn't say a word. Miss. Evelyn took the rest of the boys to help her cook dinner while I showed Jack where his room is. We walked up the steps and stopped at the second door on the right. I pushed opened the door and walked in.**_

"_**This is your room. Bobby and Jerry live across the hall. Angel lives downstairs. Miss. Evelyn lives down the hall. My guest room is right next to yours. You are going to love it here, Jack." He just nodded placing his things down on the bed sitting down. He didn't say a word and I felt bad for him. His last home must have been horrible. **_

"_**Miss. Evelyn won't hurt you like the others. My mom hurts me, so I know how you feel. My dad died last year. If you ever want to play just ask Bobby and he'll come to get me at my house." I stopped talking and was about to leave when Jack finally talked. **_

"_**Thanks Bailey." He whisper, I turned around and gave him a smile. He had blue eyes that were so beautiful. I have hazel eyes and I felt myself being jealous of his eye color. **_

"_**You're welcome" **_

"Hey Bailey!" I snapped out of my day dream and turned around to see Jack waving me over. I walked over and found out we were going back Miss. Evelyn's house. I said my goodbyes to Jerry's family and jumped back into Bobby busted up car. None of us spoke. I stared out the window at the snow all over the houses and trees.

I lived in a small town in South Georgia and I really did miss the snow. It was always so hot. I really did miss the cold and the way your feet sound like when you're walking around in the snow. I sighed and leaned my head against the window.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked when Bobby parked and got out. "Yeah, I'm just tired." I said resting my head on his shoulder. We walked into the porch and Bobby turned on a light to see Angel sitting in the corner in a chair freezing his ass off.

"You miss the funeral, asshole" I smacked him on the shoulder as he tried to hug me. "I missed my flight, Bay!" He yelled after me as I walked inside. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want listen to anyone anymore. All I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and go to sleep. And that's what I was about to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bailey?" The whisper woke me up, but I didn't dear open my eyes. I already knew who it was. "Get in the bed, Jack." I mumbled moving over and pulling back the sheets so he could climb in. "Thanks. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Ever since Jack moved in with Miss, Evelyn, any time I stayed over and I was upset or anything Jack would climb into bed with me.

"Thanks Jackie" I mumbled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "No problem, I knew you were upset and so was I." He mumbled placing his head into my shoulder. I grabbed his hand and pulled his body closer to mine. He chuckled and placed his head in my hair. After a few moments I could hear him lightly snoring.

I rotated myself around so I was facing towards him. I brushed his hair off his forehead and smiled. He was and has always been there for me. I have been in love with him since I was ten. I remember exactly what made me realize how special of a guy he was.

I was always the quiet girl. I didn't have any friends. All I ever did was hanging out with the Mercer boys and that didn't give me a great reputation. I remember Bobby or Jerry would pick me up from school because my mom would always forget and I would end up having to walk home alone. I was always mature for my age.

I would have to cook my own meals since I was five and get dress by myself. My parents weren't always shitty parents. I remember being loved and I always got what I wanted. I was their only child. I remember when I was four, my dad's father died of a heart attack. I remember hearing my mother talk about how much money we were going to get from him dying. My dad was so upset about losing his dad.

I remember staying at Miss. Evelyn's house when they went to the funeral. When they came back, they weren't my parents anymore. My mother was as bitter as ever and ended up drinking away her problems. My dad wasn't as bad, but as time went on, their fighting got worse and my dad got even more depressed. He had lost his job five days before he ended up killing himself.

I will never really know if the depression got to him or was it my mom that got to him? I could understand how my mom did it. She was a cruel woman. She knew exactly what to say to make you want to curl up in a ball and die. She knew all the right points to press. I was the biggest one. I was my dad's pride and joy. I was his baby girl.

What kind of person would use their daughter as a weapon? It got so bad and their drinking got so horrible, it seemed like I was always getting beaten for the stupidest reasons. But once my dad died, the beatings got ten times worse. That's when I realized that my dad protected me as much as he could from my mom.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I just wanted to go to sleep and forget the world for a couple of hours.

"_**Bailey, what do you do to get your mom to beat you so bad?" A blonde headed girl chuckled pointed at the cut on my cheek. My hand went flying over my left cheek as I stared down at the lunch room table. The blonde headed girl was the sister of Bobby's new girlfriend. Jack placed his lunch down and sat across from me. **_

"_**Is she bothering you again?" Jack asked leaning forward nodding over to the blonde girl. "Don't say anything to Bobby. He likes this new girl and I don't want her brat of a sister ruining that." I mumbled biting into my green apple.**_

"_**Well mom hates Lacey, so maybe we should tell Bobby." I finished chewing my apple and stared at Jack for a while. Miss. Evelyn never hated anyone. I was shocked the word hate even came out of her mouth. "Did she say why?" I asked taking another bite. **_

"_**Yeah, she said she was using Bobby for money or something like that." The bell rung and Jack took my trash throwing it away. I smirked, well if Miss. Evelyn didn't like this girl… I should probably tell Bobby huh? It would surely make my life easier. "Has Bobby said anything about Lacey?" I should probably check and make sure Bobby didn't love her or something. I would feel awful if he broke up with her and I found out he really liked her. **_

"_**I heard him talking to Angel saying she was nothing, but a good lay." He shrugged as we walked back into our classroom. Well, in that case I had to tell Bobby. **_

_**Finally school was over and Jerry was standing out front waiting on me and Jack. I ran ahead of Jack to greet Jerry. I had to make sure Bobby was at the house. "Hey Jer, is Bobby home?" I asked as he walked me and Jack back towards the Mercer's house. **_

"_**Yeah, he just pulled up as I was leaving. Why?" Jerry said chuckling taking my book bag off my back carrying it for me. "I just need to talk to Bobby about something." Jerry sighed and looked at Jack to see if he would give him a better answer. Jack shook his head and I walked faster seeing the Mercer's house in the distance. The closer I got the faster I walked, soon enough I started jogging up the driveway. I opened the front door and ran into Angel.**_

"_**Jesus girl! You scared the shit out of me." Angel said patting my head. "Angel! Language!" Miss. Evelyn yelled from the kitchen. "Sorry Ma." He mumbled walking pass me and outside. I knew he was going to go smoke with Jerry or something. I started walking towards the kitchen to ask where Bobby was when I heard giggling coming from the living room. I stopped peaking around the corner. **_

_**Lacey was sitting in Bobby's lap kissing his neck while he looked over her shoulder at the T.V. Lacey had bleach blond hair with light pink highlights. She was skinny and extremely tall. That's how Bobby liked his girlfriends or that's what I heard Jerry say once. I walked in and cleared my throat.**_

"_**Bay!" Bobby threw Lacey off of him and turned bright pink. The one thing about Bobby was that he didn't let Jack nor I see him or the others be all over girls around us. "Bobby! It's just Bailey. Come on, I have to be home in an hour to watch Alex." **_

"_**Knock it off. What is it Bay?" He asked softly to me. "I need to talk to you." He nodded and mumbled something to Lacey before following me into the hallway. **_

"_**Is something wrong?" I nodded and rubbed my arm. I didn't want him getting mad at me. "Alex keeps saying really mean things to me. What have you told Lacey about me?" I saw Bobby's vein on his neck popped out and he grabbed my hand pulling me back into the living room. I didn't know if he was mad at me or Lacey. **_

"_**What the hell did you tell your sister?" He snapped at her. **_

"_**What are you talking about?" She chuckled nervously standing up from the couch. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Miss. Evelyn poking her head out of the kitchen with a smile on her face "Your brat of a sister has been messing with mine because of your dumb bimbo ass." He yelled causing her to jump a bit and Miss. Evelyn's grin got bigger as the fight began to heat up.**_

"_**Excuse me? She's not even your damn sister! She's your neighbor, who has a crazy mother. That's not my problem." She yelled back at him. The vein in Bobby's neck seemed to get bigger and I knew she was done. **_

"_**She is my sister. Actually she is kind of like my own daughter, so get the fuck out of my house!" Her jaw dropped and she quickly grabbed her jacket and purse. She rammed her shoulder into mine causing me to lose my balance. Bobby quickly caught me and ran after her out the door yelling insults at her. **_

_**I walked into the kitchen and climbed into a chair next to Jack, who was already starting his homework eating some chips. I pulled my books out of my book bag and began working. Miss. Evelyn placed a cookie in front of me. "I thought we were aloud cookies before dinner?" I asked picking up the cookie with caution. I didn't know if I was in trouble or something. **_

"_**It's a thank you gift." She said giving me a wink and went back to cooking. Jack looked at me and whimpered. "I want one" **_

"_**You have chips, Jackie" She said siring the pasta that was cooking on the stove. I smiled biting into the cookie. **_

"Hey! Hey! Get up!" I groaned pulling the pillow over my head to block out his annoying ass voice. "Bobby, I'm tired!" I just wanted to sleep in, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Get your ass up and cook us some breakfast. I want that famous Bay-Bay breakfast" He yelled pulling the covers off of me. I groaned and threw my pillow at him. "You missed!"

I turned over and saw that Jack wasn't there anymore. He must have gone and gotten a shower. I rubbed my eyes and pulled my hair up. I walked over to my suitcase pulling out a hoodie. I sat back on my bed trying to wake up. I smiled up at the ceiling remembering my dream that I had. I had so many great memories at this house, but I also had some sucky ones.

I was just thankful it was a nice dream instead of a horrible one like I normally had. It always seemed like I never had bad dreams when I slept with Jack.

"Bailey! Get your ass down here!" Bobby yelled slamming his fist on the kitchen table. "I'm coming, you fat ass!" I screamed back. If I knew they would love my breakfast burritos so much, I would have never had made them when I was fifteen. I hated waking up early to make them food.


	4. Chapter 4

I placed the last breakfast burrito on the plate handing it to Jerry, who had just walked in. I sat down between Angel and Jack. I bit into mine and no one really spoke. Finally Bobby finished off his plate and placed it in the sink sitting back down. "So Bailey, are you cooking Thanksgiving dinner?" I swallowed and rolled my eyes.

"Bobby this is the only thing I can cook."

"Alright, well Jack can cook so you can help him." I glared at him knowing that was a women joke about staying the in the kitchen. I gathered up the plates and put them in the dish washer going upstairs to take a shower. I got out and quickly got dressed; when I stepped out of my bedroom fully dressed I heard screaming. Not just any screaming, it was someone screaming in Spanish. I groaned, that only that Sofi was here. I jogged down the steps and saw Bobby holding a hockey stick yelling at her.

"She is making herself right at home, isn't she?" Bobby yelled at Angel pointing to Sofi, who was lazily leaning up against the stairs.

"Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" She yelled slapping Angel in the back of the head. I snorted and remembered how whipped Angel was. She whipped around and glare at me. She has and probably always will hate me because I came first before her. And that killed her, I know it did. "Man, don't talk to her like that!"

"Let's just play some fucking hockey!" I chuckled and walked into the living room with the others. I loved playing hockey. I remember Bobby teaching me how to play hockey when I was eleven. Miss Evelyn got so angry with Bobby because I came back to the house with a busted lip. I didn't care though. It was the most fun I had ever had.

"_**Bobby, why were being so rough with her? She's already small enough" Miss Evelyn yelled dapping something on my bleeding lip. I pushed her hand away from me and smiled up at Miss Evelyn. "I'm really fine, Miss Evelyn. I got to get home before mom comes over here." I jumped down from the counter I said my goodbyes to the family and began walking across the street to my house. I noticed a strange car in the driveway. I pulled out my keys from my bag and unlocked the door. The smell of beer hit me the second I walked in. I looked back at the Mercer's house thinking maybe I should spend the night over there. **_

_**I saw Angel walk out onto the steps with a cig in his hands. I sighed barely closing the door, so he would hear if something happened. I walked further in and saw my mom passed out on the couch with a man with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. I walked over and saw a lit cig on the coffee table. I picked it up and put it out. I nudged my mom, "Mom?" **_

_**She sat up quickly glaring at me. She nudged the man beside her, "Bailey, this is Chris. Chris this is my daughter." I backed away from them. This man was my dad's boss. He always looked at me creepily when I came to the office. Chris stood up and brushed my hair away from my face. **_

"_**Please, don't touch me" I said slapping his hand away. He pulled back his hand and slapped me so hard in the face that I went flying into the wall behind me. You would think that a mother would freak if her daughter was slapped by another person, but my mom just laughed egging him on. He picked me up by my hair and I let out a blood curling scream that I knew Angel would hear. He threw me and started kicking me. **_

_**I heard the front door slapped open. "Yo man, get off of her!" I saw Angel throw the guy off of me and someone else picked me up. "Put my daughter down, you bastard!" I looked into the eyes of Jack looking worry. I have never seen him look so worry. **_

"_**Lady, you better back off before I call the cops on your ass again!" Angel screamed, once Angel said that she sat back down on the couch and pulled Chris down with her. Everything was starting to get dark and blurry. "Hey babygirl! You got to stay awake!" Angel said holding my hand as Jack took off across the street back to Miss. Evelyn's house. Before I could stop myself, my eyes closed and the world around me went completely black. **_

"Hey!" I snapped out of my day dream and saw Jack snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Come on; put your skates on so we can play against these idiots!" He grinned handing me my skates and pointing to the group of boys that were talking to Jerry and Bobby. I quickly put on my skates and skated out onto the ice with Jack right behind me.

"So, do we have some bets going on or what?" I asked nudging Bobby, who grinned and glanced back at the teenagers.

"You didn't tell me a girl was playing with us." I rolled my eyes. Every time we ever played with a group of people they would always give me shit about being a girl. They would say they didn't want to hurt me, but I always ended up kicking their asses in the end. "Listen kid, I could skate circles around you." I hissed twisting around my hockey stick in my hands glaring at the kid in front of me. He skated closer to me where our noses were about to touch.

"Girl, I don't want to hurt you." He said and his little friends laughed behind him. I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Well see about that huh?"

Bobby and Angel laughed patting me on the back. We took off skating and whenever I had the chance I would make sure I would knock over or hit the kids. I had made the most goals and was also causing the most damages to the little teenagers. The game was about to end and I was getting cocky know we were about to win.

"You are sure showing them, like old times." Jack said throwing me a water bottle. "Damn straight. People should really know not the fuck with me." I said throwing my water bottle on the snowy ground and skated back over to Bobby. Bobby was whispering something to Jerry and Angel was glaring at the group of teenage boys. "What's up?" Jack asked leaning against his stick.

"Bay, watch out in this round." Bobby said patting me on the back and skating away. I groaned, I hated when Bobby got all protective. It was seriously the most annoying thing ever. He was like my brother and my dad all rolled up into one. We began playing again and I noticed more and more how the boys got in closer to me.

I was starting to really get paranoid. I skated backwards to look behind me and when I turned around I was hit in the face with a hockey stick. I dropped and landed on my back. I felt my nose and pulled my hand back to see it cover in blood.

"Dickhead!" I screamed jumped up and was about to slammed my skate into his shin when Angel grabbed me around my waist. "You and your friends better get the hell out of here before I let her go!" Angel yelled clearly using me as a weapon. The boys looked at one another and took off.

"Well good thing your nose can't break" Bobby said joking handing me a rag to place on my nose. I flicked him off. I was born without a certain bone in my nose and the doctors said I could never break my nose. We all climbed back into the car and headed back to Miss Evelyn's house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack, I don't think that's how you cook that." I muttered as I watch Jack placed the setting for the turkey. Jack glanced back at me and rolled his eyes, "It's what the book said." He placed the turkey in the oven and I heard Bobby yelling at Angel for something. I glanced around the corner and saw Angel chucking yellow pieces at them from the radio.

"Well, the book isn't always right." I chuckled jumping up on the counter sitting down. "You know if mom was still alive, you would have gotten yelled at by now. I smiled sadly; I was really missing her greatly. I missed having that mom figure in my life. I wanted her back and I wanted whoever did this to get what they have coming.

Jack placed his hand on either side of me and smiled down at me. "You look cute today." Oh, so he wanted to be flirty today, huh. Jack does this a lot. He gets all flirty with me and yet he never does anything. When he flirts like this I like to tease back, and then normally he stops.

I ran my hands up and down his arms. "Tell me something I don't know." I whispered huskily. He smirked and stepped in even closer to me. "Teasing me like the good 'ol days, eh?" His deep voice was putting me in a trance. I wanted so badly to kiss those lips of his. "More like flirting with me." He nodded and ran one hand up my leg. My heart sped up, but I played it off.

"I'm not the same horny seventeen year old. I normally get what I want." He smirked, he had really change. He would have never said that to me back in the day. I smirked dropped off my face and I stared at him. Did he just want me for a lay?

"No no no! Bay, I totally didn't mean it like that!" He backed off of me and I jumped down from the counter. "Just call me when it is ready." I left the kitchen and saw Angel fighting on the floor with Jerry. I walked past them and up the stairs to my room. I closed the door and sat down on my bed.

_**I glanced around the hallway before closing my door and locking it. I grabbed my bag and opened my window. I climbed out onto the roof and cracked my window behind me. I crawled over to the drain pipe and slid down it. I landed hard on the hard and jumped up quickly. I checked around me and noticed smoke coming from the porch. I knelt down and moved over closer. **_

_**It was Bobby and Jack. "What has gotten into her?" Bobby hissed throwing his cig on the ground and stomping on it. "She's fifteen and has a boyfriend. She's growing up, Bobby." I couldn't help, but hear the sadness in Jack's voice. **_

"_**She has lost weight and her eyes are always bloodshot. She's on something. She is always sneaking out. I mean it has to be bad if Ma called me." I saw Jack sit down and put out his cig that Bobby let him have. **_

"_**It's her new boyfriend, I'm telling you!" Jack quickly grabbed another cig and lit it up. He took a puff of it and leaned his head back breathing it out slowly. **_

"_**BOBBY! She's gone again!" I heard Bobby and Jack run inside. I took off running and didn't stop running till I got where I was going. It was an old worn out building that we used. I snuck around to the back and tapped on the window to let me in. **_

"_**What took you so long?" Skyler asked pulling me inside. He tossed me a beer and I cracked it open. Skyler was the typical druggie at school. "Come on, I had to sneak out of the Mercer household." Marissa laughed and lit up her cig. She blew it out and the smell of weed hit me. I took another drink of my beer and sat down. **_

"_**Bobby is back in town to watch me." I went through my bag and found what I was looking for. I pulled out a little baggie that was filled with white powder. They did weed, but I went for the hard stuff. I poured the powder out on the table and before I could even lean down to get my fix, the front door busted open. **_

"_**Bailey!" My eyes widen when I saw Bobby and Angel. I jumped up and took off out of the back door. I was half way over the fence when Angel grabbed the back of my hoodie yanking me off the fence. "Now where are you going?" Angel hissed. I fought against his grip, "Let go of me!" **_

"_**What has gotten into you, Bailey?" Bobby said grabbing my arm dragging me out of the back yard. Angel and Bobby both had a tight grip on my arm, so I gave up on fighting. "Why would you care?" I yelled kicking him.**_

"_**Because I am your brother! Now get in the car!" He shoved me into the backseat and slammed the door shut behind me. **_

"Bailey!" I snapped out of my daydream and walked into the dining room. They were all sitting down and I took my normal seat next to Angel and across from Jack. We stood up and Bobby did a little pray before we sat down to eat. I placed my plate sky high of food and began eating like a bad woman. No one spoke, I would catch each one of the boys staring at where their mother once sat. I refused to look at the seat. I kept my head down and ate.

"Bailey." I looked up and noticed none of the boys called me. I finally glanced over and froze when I saw Ms. Evelyn staring right at me. I placed my fork down and looked at her. She was wearing the light blue dress that I always loved seeing her in. "Honey, I know you still have the scars of your mother. I know you're scared to love Jack." My eyes widen how did she know. I haven't told anyone about my feeling for Jack ever.

"I see the way you look at him and I have seen the way he looks at you." She nodded her head towards Jack. I caught him staring at me. But it wasn't just any stare. It was like he couldn't take his eyes off of me. He had love written all over his face. I tore my eyes away from him and back at Ms. Evelyn.

"I have and always will love you like my own daughter." When she said that my eyes started welding up with tears. She leaned across the table and placed her hand over mine. "It's okay to love Jack. Bay, it's okay to love someone… He won't hurt you."

"Bailey?" I looked away from her and looked at Jack. "Are you okay?" I glanced around the table and saw all of them staring at me. "I um" I stood up quickly and walked out of the dining room.

I was at the stairs when someone grabbed my wrist turning me around. It was Jack. He ran his thumbs over my cheeks to brush away my tears. He didn't say anything, but lean down brushing his soft lips across mine.


	6. Chapter 6

"Again I am so sorry for your lost." The lawyer sat down in front of us. We were here to _collect_ Ms. Evelyn's belongings she left us. I felt out of place, Bobby had to beg the lawyer to let me in. Since I wasn't adopted by Evelyn, I wasn't family. "How much money do we get?" Bobby slapped the back of Jack's head.

The lawyer walked over to another desk and picked up her safe deposit box placing it in front of us. "I'll leave you to look through this." The lawyer walked out of the room and closing the door lightly behind him. Bobby pulled the box towards him and began looking through it. He handed Jerry and Jack some paper. I looked over Jack's shoulder and saw it was his adoption papers. He was looking through it while Bobby was looking for his.

"Nothing papers in there for me?" Angel asked. Bobby just shook his head and kept looking through the box. "Ah here we go" He pulled out a wad of cash and handed some out. "Hey what about me?" I hissed. Jack chuckled and waved his cash in front of my face.

"Here's a necklace. That will look so cute on you." He tossed me a sliver locket. I caught it and sighed, it was better than nothing.

Jerry took us to this run down warehouse. "What are you going to do here? Build some cars?" Jack asked kicked a rock into the wall next to him. Jerry went on to explain he was going to build some condos. I really didn't see how he was going to transform this dump into condos. How was he getting the money for this anyway? I glanced around while the others made jokes at Jerry's dream.

"Bay! Come on, we are going to get some drinks." Bobby yelled at me as they began to walk out. I tore my eyes away from building and jogged after them. We drove to a nearby bar that we always seemed to go. I sat down at the bar next to Jack. Shot glasses were placed in front of us and filled up to the top with good ole Jack Daniels. I licked my lips, I felt like I haven't had a drink in such a long time.

"I would like to make a toast! To Evelyn Mercer!" We raised our shot glasses and I drank down the Jack Daniels in one gulp. Jack stared at me and started grinning. It was a known fact that I could put away some liquor. "I see you still can out drink all of us." Jack said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." I muttered.

"_You have to get your life together. This is the fourth time; you have been in trouble this month." Bobby yelled slamming his hand on the kitchen table. He knocked over my drink and I couldn't help but let out a growl. I needed that soda. I was withdrawing and that soda was the only thing that was keeping my stomach in order. _

"_I'm seventeen, what's wrong with a lip piercing?" I smirked; I could see how I was getting to Bobby. "That's not the only thing. Mom says you have been back to your old ways again. Jack caught you sneaking out last night." I glared at Jack, who was leaning up against the kitchen counter. _

"_Why doesn't everyone mind their own businesses?" I hissed propping my combat boots on the kitchen table. Angel knocked my feet off the table and glared at me. "Girl, don't make me beat you! Now tell us, what has gotten to you this time." Angel hissed. I glared down at the kitchen table. I wasn't about to tell them, I found out my mother remarried. I found out two months ago and for some odd reason, it was really getting to me. _

_She left me. Why would it bother me that she remarried? Why did I care if she was happy or not? Maybe I really did destroy my parent's relationship. I was the reason my father killed himself. In the newspaper article, she was actually smiling and she didn't look sickly at all. I had also found out that she had a son. A two year old son named Hanson. _

_Does she even remember that she had a daughter? _

_I bit down on my lip and looked up. I didn't realize that my eyes were watering till I saw the looks on Bobby's face. He hated seeing me cry. All of them._

"_Mom remarried and has a son… What about me?" I whispered. I stood up quickly and saw the sick look on Angel's face. Bobby looked down at the table and I looked at Jack, who wouldn't meet my eyes. "You all knew, didn't you?" I snapped. Jerry sighed, "I told ya'll to tell her." _

"_She didn't need to know." Evelyn said simply walking into the kitchen. "She is my mother!" I had enough of all the lies. _

"_She left you, Bay!" Bobby yelled. _

"Jack drinks Jack. Jack drinks Jack!" I shook my head and watched as Jack drank another shot. "Jack licks ass crack and ball sack." Jack leaned back on his chair, so his chair was only on two legs. He rested his arm on the back of my chair and grinned down at me.

"Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack. Jack likes boobs. Jack got fans. Jack got lots of fans. Jack really like Bailey. Her and her boobs!" He chuckled and rested his head on my shoulder. I smacked his head and he moved away from me.

"Well, took him long enough." Angel muttered pulling Jack's chair down on all four legs. I took another shot and saw a large man pull up a stool next to our table. I forgot his name, but I knew he was always telling Bobby what he heard.

"Come on! Let the police do their job, Bobby!" Jerry groaned. I rolled my eyes; the cops here weren't going to do shit for the Mercers. We were hated. "She was our mom, Jer" Jack slurred resting his arm back on the back of my chair.

"This is just like old times. Ya'll are going to drag Bay into like always! And she is going to get hurt… Like always!" I rolled my eyes and snatched Jerry's beer from him. I finished it off and handed him back the empty bottle. "Bailey can take care of herself. If she wants to get down with us, she can." Angel snatched a beer from my hands. "You have had enough" I glared at him.

Bobby finished talking to the guy and turned back towards us. "We have a lead"

"I need to get home" Jerry muttered jumping up and leaving us before we could argue. We finished off our beers and all climbed back into Bobby's car.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why do I never get a gun?" I hissed as Bobby handed Angel a gun. He pulled out the red gas tank and shoved it into Jack's chest. "Are we doing the gas tank thing?" Jack whined. Bobby rolled his eyes, "What does it look like?" He slammed the trunk shut. Jack handed me a crowbar and Angel quickly took it out of my hands.

"Now, don't hit anyone unless you have too." I rolled my eyes and snatched it back from him. We trotted through the snow and walked into an old warehouse. "Detroit police!" Bobby yelled. Soon, kids were running out of everywhere. Bobby and Angel were yelling non sense while I was just following them trying to look badass as possible.

"Get your hands up!" Angel yelled shoving his gun into people's faces. "Sit your ass down!" Bobby said pushing down a guy in a chair.

"Man! You ain't no cop!" Bobby shoved a dirty rag into the guy's mouth. Jack walked around pouring gasoline over everything. I just awkwardly stood there swing my crow bar back and forth. One of the girls sitting on the couch with a beer in her hand looked at me like I was about to beat the shit out of her.

A girl stood up, Angel made his way towards her. I got this shit. I slammed my crowbar across the wall right in front of her. She yelped and looked at me. "You better sit your ass down or next time that will be your face, princess." I hissed turning around. She quickly sat down. "That's how you do it." I muttered to Angel. He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. I noticed Bobby wasn't getting anywhere with the kid, so I stepped up.

I took the cig out of Jack's mouth and held it in front of the kids face. "Listen and listen good. I can easily drop this on the ground and you along with your pals go up in flames. Either that or I beat the shit out of you with this." I held up the crowbar and smirked. "But I would rather not ruin my new boots with your blood, so I think I'm going to set your black ass on fire." I pretended to the drop the cig and he began screaming behind the gag.

I took the gag out of his mouth. "Now talk."

He began telling us how it was a set up. That no one would be playing on those courts at that time. "The lights go off at ten!"

"You better not be lying." Bobby grabbed him by his jacket yanking him up. He pushed past me with Angel.

"Ya'll have a great evening!" Jack said as me and he began leaving. I smacked him in the shoulder and began laughing. "I can't help; I'm not as badass as you." He said smirking wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Well the lights are still not off. Let's face it you're a little liar!" Bobby yelled turning his attention back on the shaking boy. "Give it time, Bobby. Your watch maybe fast." I hissed pushing him away from the kid.

"Let's cap this motherfucker." Bobby pulled out his gun. My eyes widen, I wasn't about to let him kill this kid. He had to be at least seventeen or eighteen. I grabbed his arms, "Bobby!"

He pushed me off of him and Jack quickly caught me. Jack glared at Bobby and I nudged him. "The lights are going to go off!" I heard a click and turned around. The lights around the courts turned on. Bobby stopped and put his gun away.

"I told you!" Angel punched him in the face. "You talk too much!"

We left the kid just standing there. I was in the back seat with Jack. My right arm was hurting from Bobby pushing me so hard, but I wasn't about to let Bobby see I was hurt. He was already in one of his angry modes that scared the shit out of me.

"You shouldn't have pushed, Bay." Jack hissed. "Jackie, I knew what I was doing. She needed to let me do it."

"Yeah killing a kid looked like you really knew what you were doing. He was only seventeen! Stop letting your anger control you!" I yelled smacking him over the head. He jammed on the brakes and whipped around pointing his finger at me.

"Shut up, brat."

"Oh that was so harsh." I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the window.

"_Two more months and I will be eighteen." I muttered throwing a knife into the side of the house. Jack was sitting next to me with a cig hanging out of his mouth. "Where are you going to go?" I shrug my shoulders. I leaned forward and pulled the knife out of the wall. _

"_You have to be careful. You just got out of Juvie." Jack said breathing out a puff of smoke. "Because of Bobby." I muttered throwing the knife again. Bobby had been back for a month. Some gang member was saying things about me. About how hot I have become and even going as far as to stalking me. Ms. Evelyn called Bobby straight away after the guy attacked me as I was coming out of school. Good thing Jack was there or the guy would have raped me. _

_Well, Bobby came back. He began threatening the guy and even blowing up one of their many hideouts. Bobby never got caught, but he wanted someone to spy on the group. Jack was always being watch by the cops after beating the shit out of the guy. Angel was gone and Jerry had just gotten a girlfriend, so both of them were a big no. _

_Bobby wasn't the brightest. So, he made me follow them. I overheard them talking about me and lost it. I shot a gang member standing right beside him. Turns out that was the Chief's son. I got four months of Juvie. _

"_The only reason I didn't get put in the big pin is because they had no proof… They just knew I was there. He was too chicken shit to admit I shot him. I guess, he knew Bobby would kill him." I pulled the knife out of the wall and threw it again. Jack out another puff of smoke and pulled out another cig from the carton. Right after, I got out. Ms. Evelyn picked me up and said Bobby had left right after the trial. Some brother he was. _

"_Mom said he left because he couldn't face you." Jack said lighting his brand new cig. Jack and Ms. Evelyn were the only ones that were there for me. I had missed too much school, so Ms. Evelyn decided to home school me. I would go back for my senior year. _

"_Bobby is dead to me. Jerry helped out and even Angel called me every week, but not Bobby." I stood up and threw the knife as hard as I could at the wall. I pretended it was Bobby, my mom, and everyone else whoever left me. _

"_Hey kids." I looked up and saw Bobby standing at the porch. Jack stood up and walked over to me. He placed his hand on top of mine before I could grab the knife. "Go inside. I'll talk to him." Jack's voice was firm. I knew I couldn't fight him. I took my knife and walked inside. I slammed the knife on the kitchen table and stared out the window watching Jack talk to Bobby. _

"_You can't stay mad at him forever." I glanced away and saw Ms. Evelyn standing at the kitchen doorway. "It is all his fault." I mumbled. She sat down across from me. "You know you could have said no." That was true, but I could never say no to any of the brothers. I didn't say anything just stared down at my hands. _

"_I know you have a hard time saying no to them. You feel as if you need to repay them for helping you while you were with your mom. They love you. When you went away, Bobby knew it was his fault. He left because he didn't know how to handle the problem, but now he's back, so maybe he'll make it up to you." _

"Hey kid!" I broke out of my daze and jumped out of Bobby's car. "Shit, she's pissed isn't she?" I heard Bobby mumble to Angel. "Yep!" I slammed the door behind me and ran up the stairs. I was about to close my door when Jack stuck his foot in.

"You know you are so adorable when you are furious." I rolled my eyes and let him in. He could always make me laugh. Now that I thought about it, Jack was about the only one that could calm me down. "He needs to get his head out of his ass." I grumbled taking off my jacket and jumping onto my bed.

"Yeah, he does. Remember that day when we were outside and you were throwing knives at the side of the house?" I nodded.

"That's when I knew I wanted to protect you from anything. You have always had a certain power over me." He chuckled and nudged my shoulder.

"Jackie, why are you telling me this?" I whispered, so shocked by what I was hearing. He smiled weakly and sat down next to me. "I don't ever want to leave your side again. I'm not losing you."

I smiled and held his hand. It took him long enough. Sure, he didn't say flat out that he loved me, but that's what he was implying, right?


	8. Chapter 8

"We need to see that video." Bobby mumbled as I handed him his breakfast. I froze, and glanced around at the others. I really didn't want to see Ms. Evelyn get murdered. Bobby was right though, he probably had some kind of clue about what happened that night. I sighed, "Well, hurry up and eat. Jerry should be here soon and then we can go."

Jerry called Bobby and let him know he was going to be a little late because of one of the girls being sick. Jerry told Bobby that he would meet them at the store in about thirty minutes. I changed my clothes and soon we off to the store. When we pulled up to the store, Jerry was already there waiting for us.

Jack walked up to store door. The store was still closed down from the shooting. Even the yellow tape was still up around the building. Jack lightly knocked on the store door and the store owner walked up slowly opening the door. "Hello sir, our mother was Evelyn Mercer. We wanted to see video from that night." The owner nodded and opened the door wider to let us in.

"She was a good woman." He motioned us over to the small TV and popped in a tape. We were all crowded around this small TV. Ms. Evelyn was looking at turkeys and the robbers just bust in. They grabbed the money then shot the store clerk. That didn't make since, they already had the money. They walked down the aisle and saw Ms. Evelyn. She held up her hands and they just shot her.

Jack whimpered and turned away quickly from the TV. I couldn't look away, but I had silent tears running down my face. Angel wrapped his arms around my shoulders letting me buried my face into his chest. I heard Bobby asking the owner some questions, but I couldn't hear what he was asking.

"He never wears a jacket and big dogs are always with him. And has his hair…" I looked up and saw that the owner was trying to explain the person that was standing outside. "An afro" Angel asked. The owner nodded. Bobby patted him on the shoulder, "Thanks for your time."

We rushed outside and I dried my face. "That wasn't any robbery! That was an execution. She was set up. Someone set mom up!" We began running towards a basketball gym. I must have missed the part where the guy played basketball.

We walked into the gym and saw that they were in the middle of a game. Well, shit. Bobby was about to get shot. "What's the plan?" Jerry asked Bobby as he glanced around gym.

"We are going to get shot." Jack said. "What do you mean 'we', white boy?" Angel snapped as Bobby walked onto the court snatching the ball away from a player by punching him in the face. A whole group went to grab him and that's when Bobby pulled out his gun. Jerry ran towards Bobby and Angel walked around. I kept my eyes on the stands.

"My name is Bobby Mercer. Many of you know that my mother was shot. We are looking for the guy, who might know who did it. He never wears a coat and is a big dog lover! Ring any bells!" I saw a boy in the crowd shot up and jogged down the steps. I nudged Jack, and pointed to the opposite door that the boy was leaving. I went out the same door as the boy and took a deep breath. Time to flirt my ass off.

"Hey!" The boy turned around and I smirked. He grinned and licked his lips. "Well hello beautiful." He took a step towards me and he brushed his hand against my cheek. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist. "Wanna tell me why you shot up when my brother starting asking questions?" His eyes widen and he pushed me away from him. Jack walked out and he took off running.

"Hey! No running in the halls!" Jack screamed as me and he chased after the kid. The door slammed into him and he flew back right into Jack's arms. "Now, why are you running?"

"Why are you touching my sister, playboy?" Angel hissed grabbing him from Jack. Jack ran off to tell Bobby and Jerry. I rubbed my sore shoulder as Angel shoved him up against the wall. They were back in no time.

"I am not telling you anything. That's my brother." The kid hissed jerking his shoulder away from Angel. "I understand that. I wouldn't rat my brothers out either." Bobby said patting him on the shoulder. The kid raised his eyebrow up and chuckled. "I mean, my real brother."

"No shit, these are my real brothers. That's Angel, Jerry, and Jack. And this is my beautiful sister, Bailey." Bobby wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The kid stared at me and then looked down. He knew he was in deep shit. I had a rep, that if you messed with me… Bobby would come kick your ass. I was Bobby Mercer's baby sister. I reached forward and pulled his book bag off his shoulder. I handed it to Jerry and Jerry began looking through it.

He pulled out a sheet of paper. "Ah, here's an address. He lives in those apartments right over there." Jerry said pointing to the apartments out the window. Bobby nodded and walked off with Angel right behind him. Jack snatched the paper and I saw it was a report card. "These are nice grades. Better stay in school." He placed the report card back in his book bag handing it to him. I grabbed his necklace around his neck.

"You might want to stop wearing fake shit." I mumbled showing Jerry and Jack. Jack laughed, "Shit doesn't even spin." I let go of the necklace and walked off with the boys.

Now we had to sit in Bobby's car till the guy came home. "Bobby, I am freezing." I stuttered shaking so hard. Bobby looked back at me and handed me a blanket. Jack wrapped it around my shoulder, but it wasn't working. Jerry told Bobby he had to go and I couldn't make myself pay attention to what they were arguing about.

"_It's so cold!" I whined. I was out on the ice with a hockey stick in my hands. "Hey, you wanted to learn." Bobby said skating around me. "Bobby, she's only nine and skinny as can be. You don't want to kill her, do you?" Jerry said coming up behind me and rubbing my arms with his hands. _

"_Jack is skinnier than her and he's not complaining." Bobby said nodding his head over at Jack, who was skating around the ice with a smile on his face. "To be fair, she just got over the flu." Jerry said trying to defend me. That's what I always loved about Jerry. He wasn't afraid to stand up to Bobby and I saw that Bobby really respected Jerry for that. "Move around, Bay." I rolled my eyes and shakily skated after Jack. Bobby tossed the puck on the ice. Jack went after it first and made the perfect shot into the goal. Bobby cheered and patted Jack on the back. _

_Bobby tossed the puck on the ice again. I took off making sure I beat Jack to the puck. I didn't want to be known as some frail little girl. I pushed Jack out of my way and hit the puck as hard as I could. The puck hit the rail of the goal and shot back towards me. It hit me right in the mouth knocking me to cold ground. _

"_Shit!" Bobby yelped skating fast over me. Jack got up and skated towards me. "Let me see." He pulled my hand away and winced. "Alright, let's get you to the hospital." _

"Look there he is!" I looked at the window and saw the guy that we were looking for. "Let's go!" Bobby jumped out. 


	9. Chapter 9

We all ran into the building. I saw that Bobby had his hand on his gun and I knew he was going to screw this up. Bobby held up the gun and the guy took off into the elevator. I jumped into the elevator right as the doors closed. "Hi."

He screamed and tried to punch me, which I easily dodged. "Hey Damian! I just want to ask you a few questions!" The elevator beeped and the door slowly opened. The guy grinned and kicked me in the stomach sending me flying out of the elevator slamming into the wall behind me. I gasped, and fell to the ground holding my stomach. He ran past me and into his apartment.

"Bay!" Bobby rushed over to my side and rubbed my back. "Where is he?" He hissed, I pointed to the door and the guy poked his head out the door. "I just wanted to ask you a couple of question and you attack my sister!"

Two dogs came tearing out of the door and Bobby began shooting at them. They jumped on him knocking Bobby to the ground. I screamed, and tried crawling over to Bobby, but the dogs kept snapping at me. Angel ran over and began spraying the dogs. Angel helped me up and we rushed into the guy's apartment. Bobby ran in after us and began coughing rubbing his eyes hard. "I can't see!" I grabbed a rag and ran it under the water.

"Move your hands!" I hissed wiping his eyes. He blinked and ran over to the window. I heard a gunshot. "Oh he's trying to come at me." Angel yelled, Bobby grabbed a butcher knife and cut the rope that was holding him up. He let out a scream and hit the ground below. "Is he dead?" I asked leaning over both Bobby and Angel to get a look.

"Nah just fucked up. Let's go!" Bobby grabbed my arm pulling me out of the apartment. We got into the elevator and got to the bottom floor. Jack was pacing in front of the elevator door and when he saw me his eyes lit up. "Bailey!" He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. Bobby patted him on the shoulder and we followed him outside. The snow was picking up and I saw Damian laying on the ground whimpering.

"Man, you must be freezing!" Jack yelled as we walked. I winced when I saw his bone sticking out of his leg. "Man, call me an ambulance."

"Tell me what I want to know and I will." Bobby wasn't playing. The look on his face clearly showed that he was going to leave him here to die if he didn't start talking. "Man, I don't know anything!"

"Alright, you can freeze then." Bobby pushed us away. "Bobby, we can't just leave him." I whispered. Jack kept looking back at Damian lying down in the snow. Jack had too big of a heart to just leave him there to die. I really didn't want to leave Damian there. Even though, he might have had some part of to Ms. Evelyn's death.

"Stop looking at him, dick lips!" Angel snapped yanking Jack back around.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" We all looked at each other and rushed back to him. Damian began to tell us what the shooters looked like and where we could find them. One had a goatee that was braided with beads. "That won't be so hard to find." I muttered hanging up the phone. I called an ambulance and we all climbed back into Bobby's car. The sun was starting to set and I knew once we found these shooters… They weren't going to go down without a fight.

"_How did you get all A's?" Jack said look at my report card. "It comes easy to me." I shrugged leaning back in the kitchen table chair and placing my feet on the table. Jack was across from me eating cookies and Ms. Evelyn was cooking dinner. "Damn, you're going to graduate with honors." _

"_She won't be able to walk if she keeps getting into trouble." Jerry hissed walking into the kitchen. I winced when I heard Ms. Evelyn dropped the spoon she was stirring with. At the beginning of the school year when we had to fill out paper work, I put Jerry's name down if I ever got into trouble. I never thought he would rat me out though. _

"_What are you talking about, Jerry?" Jack asked looking over at me smirking. Jack and I were always trying to outdo one another. I knew he was pissed that I was making better grades than him. I knew he couldn't stand it. Jack was very smart, but when it came to Science… He was horrible. He would have all straight A's, but had a C in science. I had tried a shit ton to talk him into letting me tutor him, but he wasn't going to have that. _

"_A week ago, she got caught skipping second period, which I know very well is art." Jerry plopped down next to me and snatched my report card. "How you have an A in that class I won't ever know." _

"_She doesn't take grades. You draw a little in a book and there is my A. You know I'm horrible at art." I snapped snatching my report card away from me. Ms. Evelyn took it from me and placed her hands on her hips. Oh shit, I was in deep trouble. _

"_What else have you done that I wasn't…" _

_Jerry cut her off before she could finish, "She wrote down my name. She asked me and I said yes. I thought you have had enough of her." That hurt more than he would ever know. After he said it, he stared down at the table. "Grounded for a month." Ms. Evelyn said. _

"_Like I have any friends." I mumbled. "It's because of that attitude you have." She hissed and went back to stirring the pasta. I sighed, she was right. Everyone at school knew I was a lost cause. There was a popular girl in my art class that always talked about how much of a freak I was. She started 'accidently' spilling her paint on me or knocking into me while I was working. I was tired of dealing with her, so I just started skipping. I stood up quickly knocking over my chair. I didn't stop to pick to up. I was about to the stairs when I heard Jack stand up for me like always._

"_Karen Luken has been making her life hell this year. My friend is in her class and said Karen won't leave Bay alone. She probably skipped, so she wouldn't kill the girl."_

_Ms. Evelyn sighed, "I wish she would talk more about her feelings then hiding them"_

"They better be here. I'm getting tired." Angel whined as we walked into the last place on our list. We stepped into the bar and I searched around for the man with the goatee. "There he is!" Jack pointed to the two guys sitting at the bar. There they were.

"Put your hand down!" Bobby hissed, but it was too late. They spotted us and jumped up from their seats. I ran after them with the boys right behind me. The owner of the bar jumped in front of us trying to stop us, but Bobby quickly knocked him away.

"Get him, Jackie-O!" Bobby yelled as Jack fired two shots into the back of their car. "Let's get them!" We jumped into Bobby's car and Bobby took off after the car. I yelped flying back hard against the seat. Bobby jerked the wheel and I went flying into Jack's lap. Jack blushed and I quickly got off of him.

"Bay, get down and put your seatbelt on! Jack, you too!" I did as I was told and quickly put on my seatbelt. Bobby handed Angel a gun and Angel leaned out the window firing shots. Bobby lost control of the car and I had to grab Angel before he fell out of car.

"Bobby, let's just stop before we get killed!" Jack yelled. Jack looked like he was panicking and I don't blame him. Bobby told him to shut up. He rammed the car causing them to lose control and flip. Bobby stopped the car and we all jumped out. The snow was coming down heavy now. I could barely see my hand in front of my face.

Bobby and Angel ran over to the car while Jack and I hung back. Bobby was yelling at them, but they wouldn't answer. I heard gunshots and gasped. Bobby and Angel just killed them just like that. Jack grabbed me pulling me close to him. Bobby and Angel rushed towards us.

"Are they dead?" Jack asked as Angel grabbed me away from him. "Yeah, we got them!" Bobby pushed Jack into the backseat and I climbed into the back. I let out a shaky breath, I was beginning to have flashbacks to when my father killed himself.


	10. Chapter 10

_I felt warm blood splatter all over my face. My father dropped to the floor with half of his head missing. "Mommy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard running and felt arms wrap around me. "Bailey! Go call the police." Her voice was too calm for my liking. Why was she so calm? Her husband was laying on the ground dead. I ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone dialing 911. _

"_My daddy just shot himself." I cried into the phone. The lady on the phone told me to stay calm and that help was on its way. My mom walked into the kitchen and took the phone from my hands hanging it up. "Stop crying." She hissed. I winced as she patted me roughly on my cheek. She wiped the blood off her hands and picked me off the kitchen counter. _

_She placed me roughly back on the ground and sighed. "I just bought that too." I looked down at my night shirt. It was covered in my dad's blood. I picked my Meg doll off the couch and followed my mom outside. She didn't care that he was dead. _

_The cops pulled up and she began putting on her show. "Sit down, Bailey." I sat down on the steps of the front porch and watched as my mom ran towards the cops screaming and crying. _

My eyes spot open and I glanced around my room. I picked up my alarm clock and saw it was nine in the morning. I got up and walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs and saw Bobby was getting his dog cuts taken care of. He and Sofi were already having it out. Angel was sitting at the kitchen table just staring off into space. "Good morning" I weakly said still tired from last night.

Angel looked up and smiled. He looked over my shoulder and rolled his eyes. Jack walked up shirtless. I couldn't help, but stared at his six pack. Since when has Jack ever gotten ripped? "Get some clothes on before I have mop up Bay's drool." Angel snapped. I shot him a dirty look.

"Don't act like you aren't impressed." Jack grabbed my hand and tugged on it for me to follow him. I followed him all the way to his bedroom. He smirked at me and sat down on his bed.

"Surprise?" He chuckled. "I couldn't tell you gain muscles under all those baggy clothes." I smiled leaning up against his dresser. Now that I thought about it, we never talked about him kissing me that day. He was a lot touchier and whatnot, but I was still confused on what we were. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked with a hint of smile on his lips. Of course I did. The second I saw Jack, I knew there was something about him. My heart felt different very time I was around him. "Well, the first time I saw you, I fell and every year I fell even harder." He stood up and walked towards me. I held onto the dresser for support now. "When you began dating, I couldn't stand it. Do you why I got into so many fights during high school?" I shook my head and he took another step towards me.

"I would hear the jocks or any guy talk about how hot you were and I just snapped." Now he was so close to me that I had to look up at him. My heart was in my throat. "I want you and only you."

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck slamming my lips into his. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The kiss was hot. It wasn't gentle or sweet like the first one. Oh no, it was fierce. All of the sexual tension since we were sixteen were now fueling this kiss. He slammed me hard up against the dresser and I couldn't help, but let out a giggle. Lil ole Jackie wasn't playing around.

"Ya'll police in the house!" I heard Angel screamed from downstairs. I pulled away from Jack and he went on kissing my neck. "Jack, quit it!" I giggled.

"I could care less about cops." He muttered against my skin. "Jack." I whined, he groaned and pulled away. He pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt while I rushed to my room throwing on clothes. We ran downstairs just in time. Detective Fowler and Green. I noticed Bobby was in a pink bath robe.

"What the fuck? What is he wearing?" I whispered to Sofi. "It was the first thing I could find" She muttered embarrassed. Fowler reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little baggy. Oh don't tell me that he was about to pull the 'we found your hair at the scene of the crime'.

"Do you know what this is?" Fowler asked. "A hair from your wife's tit?" Bobby said shrugging. "No, this is your hair that we found on two dead thugs."

"Ha, do you really think I'm going to believe that. Even Bailey knows that shit isn't real." Bobby said nodding his head over to me. "Well if you are talking about a Bailey Alexander… She has a pretty long rap sheet, so she isn't as smart as you claim she is." Fowler growled. "You little fucker" I hissed stepping forward ready to beat the living shit out of him. Jack grabbed me by the waist pulling me back.

"Hey whoa! Bobby, if you know anything about these guys. Step up!" We all stood silent and finally they both figured it out that we weren't going to say a damn word. But before Fowler left, he sent me a threat.

"Just so you know, if we find out it was any of you. You little sister will be in a shit load of trouble."

"So, are you saying you'll pin the whole thing on me?" I hissed stepping forward. Jack went to grab me, but Bobby stopped me. "You know it, sweetheart." Fowler hissed glaring down at me. I smirked, "Bring it then." Fowler's smirk dropped off his face and he left.

He knew that his threat was completely empty. I didn't get scared. He doesn't have the balls. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my cheek. Bobby chuckled and took off his robe, so Sofi could finish cleaning him up.

I was about to go to my room when Jack grabbed my arm pulling me into his room. "I wanted to finish what I started" He muttered huskily. I smirked and tugged on the bottom of his shirt.

"I don't want any nieces or nephews right now." Bobby muttered as I plopped down on the couch beside him. "You know how you have being making fun of Jack's tongue ring?" Jack was sitting in an armchair across from us. He smirked and looked at Bobby. "Yeah, what's your point?"

"I really quite enjoy it." I said winking at Jack. He chuckled and Bobby's famous vein in his neck began popping out. "Take that thing out right now, Jack. I am not playing! I don't want to listen to her enjoying it!" Bobby hissed glaring at Jack. Jack just stuck out his pierced tongue and Bobby picked up a football throwing it at him.

I bit down on my lip playing with my lip ring. Jack stopped laughing and stared at me. I remember when I had first gotten lip pierced when a teenager, Jack told Angel that he thought it was hot. I had five tattoos, my nose was pierced along with my lip, and my ears were pierced three times on each ear. Bobby and Jerry hated it while Angel didn't care, but Jack thought it was the sexiest thing ever. "Bay-bay, you are going to drive that boy crazy." Angel chuckled.

I grinned at Jack and he groaned. "I'm already hooked, man"

"Alright, enough. We need to go see what we can find in their place." Bobby said holding up one of the shooters' wallet. I got up and grabbed my jacket. Sofi appeared in front of us and pushed Angel away from the front door.

"Angel, I remember you saying something about a dinner." Sofi said in her thick accent. "Baby, I can't!"

"You said this time was going to be different." She whined. "You know it's a real shame when these two are the only ones down. Come on, say good-bye to your sister" Bobby hissed pulling open the door. I made a whipping sound at Angel and followed Bobby.

"She's addicted to what Angel's dick did." Jack sung as he closed the front door behind him. Jack threw his arm around my shoulders as we walked over to Bobby's car. I climbed into the front seat and Bobby drove off. It didn't take us very long to get to the shooters apartment. I picked the lock with a bobby pin and walked in.

"Nice job, Bay. Now look around." Bobby walked into the bed room while Jack and I took the living room. I was pulling the seats out of the cushions and finally I found the jackpot. "I got guns" I said.

Bobby popped his head out, "Same here. What do you have, Jackie?" Bobby walked out with a bag already filled up with guns. He handed me the bag and began putting in the guns I found. "I got a camera." Jack held up a camera.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is a pretty little one." I said holding up a small gun looking at it closely. "These aren't for any petty thugs. These are some contract killers." Bobby said looking at the dozen of guns. "Ya'll what have you done to Mama's house" Jerry said walking in and looking around the trashed living room.

"Sofi! Clean this shit up!" Sofi muttered something and threw a pizza's box at Bobby's head. "You missed." I chuckled and leaned over Jack's shoulder as he was flipping through the pictures on the camera. "Hold up, go back." Jack went back and I felt rage weld up in me. That was Ms. Evelyn's lawyer and he claimed he never met her before.

"Bobby! Look it's that guy. He said he never knew mom." Bobby snatched the camera from him. Angel walked in and glared at Jerry. "Where have you been? I have been trying to call you all day." Bobby hissed. Angel didn't answer. "Let's go check this guy's house out." Bobby picked up a gun and shoved it in his pants. Sofi walked up and started whining, but Angel totally ignored her. On the way to the lawyer's house, Angel kept being a total dick to Jerry.

"Whoa, nice house." I said as we walked around to the back of the house. Bobby broke the back window and I heard barking. "Awe, look at this little attack dog. Are you going to bite me, baby?" Bobby said picking up the cute little dog. I glanced around the room that we were in and walked over to Jack as he opened up a laptop. I leaned over his shoulder as he hacked into the computer. I suddenly got dizzy and leaned up against the chair Jack was in. He looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes of his, which made me feel even more light headed. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, what do you got?" I muttered shaking my head to clear my mind. "A calendar." He whispered looking through it. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He froze up and I saw that his neck was turning red. I held back a chuckled; I remembered every time Jack got nervous his neck would turn red. It had to be one of the cutest things ever.

"Hey Bobby? Do you think EM stands for Evelyn Mercer?" Jack asked. Bobby walked over to me and pushed me lightly out of his way. "Ah, good job, Jackie." Bobby said rubbing Jack on the head.

"ANGEL"

"That's Sofi, I'm guessing?" I asked turning around to look at Angel, who was staring out the window. "Crazy bitch." Angel mumbled. "Go shut her up!" Jack yelled closing the laptop. We all walked out of the house and Sofi rushed Angel smacking him in the chest. I turned around and saw a car pulling up in the driveway. I nudged Bobby, "Someone's home"

The lawyer stopped his car and Bobby yanked the man out of the car pushing him to the snow. "Don't break him, Bobby" I hissed rushing towards him. "Bobby, he's a lawyer!" Jerry yelled trying to pull him back. "I don't give a shit." Bobby lifted up the guy's shirt and began smacking him in the stomach.

"You said you never knew my mother. You fucking lied to me." Bobby yelled smacking him in the stomach. I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep from lying. This had to be the funniest way to make someone talk to you. Bobby finally stopped, so the poor old man could answer him.

"I was seeing your mother socially. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to sully her reputation." Bobby's eyes widen and I busted out laughing. The looks on all of the brothers' faces were hilarious. Did they really think Ms. Evelyn wasn't dating? "I have a couple of her night things if you wish to have them." Bobby paled even more and I couldn't help, but laugh even more.

Jerry was nudging me in the side, but I just couldn't stop laughing. All of them looked like they were about to be sick. "No! Um, sorry we broke your back window. We are just trying to find out what happened to my mother." Bobby patted him on the shoulder and grabbed me roughly by the arm. I was still laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing? That was so disgusting." Bobby hissed turning on his car. "Because Ms. Evelyn was getting some! Good for her" I laughed and Jack shot me a look. "Oh come on, you guys really never thought about Ms. Evelyn dating or banging guys?" They all looked disgusted again.

"Bobby, remember when I walked in on you with that whore?" I asked nudging him in the shoulder. Bobby blushed and looked away from me.

_I was fifteen and it was a couple of days before Thanksgiving. Jerry and Bobby had made it home, but Angel was in boot camp, so he couldn't make it. Bobby had brought home a girl too. She was a tall skinny model with black hair. That was unusually because Bobby only dated blondes and since he brought her home, she had to be special. I had been up all night working on a history project that was due the day we got back. Jack was my partner. "I'm going to go grab a soda. Want one?" I asked Jack as he typed away on my computer. _

"_Nah!" I nodded and walked out of my room. I jogged down the steps and grabbed a sprite of the fridge. I heard a moan and froze to listen. "That feels good, Bobby" It sounded like it was coming from the living room. _

_I walked in to see Bobby's new girlfriend leaned over the back of the couch with her dress pulled up. I noticed her underwear was down around her ankles and Bobby's pants were down. Oh dear God! _

"_Holy shit!" I screamed dropping my soda to the ground. Bobby whipped around and quickly yanked up his pants. "Bailey!" His girlfriend was pulling up her underwear and pulling down her dress. "I sit there!" I yelled again. Bobby rushed towards me and tried placing his hand over my mouth. "No! I don't know what that hand has been doing!" I yelped dodging him. _

"_Bailey, shut the fuck up! You are going to wake up… Oh hi, Ma" Bobby whimpered picking up a pillow and placing it in front of him. Jack ran in and snorted. "Bobby Mercer! That is not to be done in my house!" Bobby blushed and looked down while his girlfriend sat there awkwardly. _

"_Oh come on, Ma. You know Bay and Jack are probably doing the same thing!" I blushed and looked at Jack, whose neck was bright red. _

"_I would know if they were anyways!" She huffed. "Don't you think I knew when you lost your virginity at age fifteen?" Bobby blushed and looked at his girlfriend "I am the one that caught them in the act! I need to bleach my eyes" I whined stomping my foot down. Jack started laughing and even Ms. Evelyn looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. _

"We had just got started too." Bobby muttered when we pulled up to the house. I gagged and walked inside. I pulled off my jacket and placed it on the hook. I began walking up the stairs when Jack picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. He ran into his room and threw me down on the bed.

"Jack!" I giggled as he began to kiss my neck. "I have been holding it back since you were teasing me with that stupid lip ring." He said pulling off my boots and his. I thought I would drive him a little crazier. I crawled into his lap and began kissing him hard. I tug on his lip and pulled back. He was breathing heavily and I could tell he was trying to not attack me right there.

I bit down on my lip ring and got up. I pulled off my sweater. He jumped up from his bed and wrapped his hands around my waist. "You know how much I love you." He said. "And I love you, Jackie" I whispered smiling up at him. He picked me up and dropped me on his bed climbing on top of me. The kiss was hot and heated; I was starting to like this new Jack. He was taking charge, which is something he never did.

The door opened, "Hey Jack, OH MY GOD!" Bobby was standing in Jack's doorway. I was shirtless and so was Jack. My pants were undone and I had my hands in the process of taking off his. Jack stopped and stared at Bobby. "Do you mind?! Either get out or watch!" Jack yelled. Bobby slammed the door and Jack went back to kissing me like nothing had happen.

I have loved this kid since I was seven. I have wanted to kiss and fuck him since I was fifteen. Now, I had all of that. But why did I feel like this happiness was going to be taken away from me soon?


	12. Chapter 12

I had gotten up early and climbed into the shower. Here, in the Mercer household, you never really got any private time. I was rinsing the soap out of my hair and I heard the bathroom door open. I popped my head out the shower to see a sleepy Jack. "Mind if I join you? We might as well save some water." He said running a hand through his hair. I pulled back to shower curtain and motioned him to climb in.

He got in quickly and I moved back, so he could wash his hair. The bathroom door opened again and I heard toilet seat being pushed down. "Hey Jackie, I'm just taking a shit." I heard Bobby and groaned. Like I said, you never had time to yourself.

"Where is Bailey? I walked by your room and she wasn't there." Bobby said. I heard a newspaper being opened and I knew Bobby was going to be here for a while. I popped my head out of the shower curtain, "Please, don't stink up the place." Bobby rolled his eyes and went back to reading the newspaper.

I pulled my head back into the shower and grabbed the shower gel. Jack stepped back and let me get closer to the water. "You two aren't very quiet. Jack, you sound like a fucking gorilla. I thought you might me killing her till I heard, 'Oh Jack, harder'. Damn, feisty." Bobby muttered. I blushed, rubbing shower gel on my chest. Jack chuckled and grabbed the shower gel from my hands rubbing some on my back.

"Hey Bobby!" I heard Angel yelled. "Yo" Bobby called out kicking open the door further. I smacked my hand on my forehead. I just wanted a nice little shower. "You know me and Sofi did a lot of making up last night." Was all they every talked about was sex? Jesus! I was getting irritated.

"You gave her that ring, huh?"

"Yeah, but I seem to have gotten some rust on my tools." Angel said. "Whoa now, ask the cock expect in the shower." Bobby groaned. Jack pulled back the shower curtain and stuck his head out. You think I would be used to this. I have lived with all them pretty much since I was five, and I still was not used to how sick they could get. "Rug burn" Jack said simply.

"Thought my luck ran out. Hey, Jackie poo, were those bite marks on your neck?" Angel asked chuckling. I groaned and stuck my head out again. "Yes! Now would you like to see his back too? Ugh!"

"Anyways, I found out yesterday that Jerry lost everything. He's broke now, and got in with some pretty big gangsters. This big Councilman named Douglas took all his funds, so you need to go have a little chat with him." Angel said.

"What else do you know, Angel?" Bobby asked. "I know that Jer took out a huge insurance policy on mom before she died. I got other leads to handle." I quickly turned off the water and Jack climbed out first wrapping a towel around his waist. He handed me one and I climbed out.

"Jack, get me some fucking toilet paper!"

0000

"Yep, this is his car!" I said kicking his tire. Before we left the house, I hacked into the DMV and tracked down his license plate number that was on his car insurance. I had gotten caught once or twice during high school when I would hack into my teachers computer to change a zero to an actually grade. I never got into any trouble because they could never pin it on me. "That's the Bailey I know." Bobby said as he wrapped his hand up in a towel.

He punched the window and stuck his hand in unlocking the car. I grabbed the gas can from him and poured it all over all the seats. I locked the car back and handed the gas can back to Bobby. "So now we wait." Jack mumbled and I shook my head.

"Go ahead, Bailey." I smirked and zipped up my leather jacket. "I'll be back." I jogged over to the elevator and rode up to his office. I checked myself out in the elevator door. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator. I planted a giant smile on my face and walked to the front desk.

"Good afternoon ma'am. How may I help you?" The girl looked like she had just gotten out of high school. How did I know that? She still had braces. Her muddy brown hair was tied back in a tight bun. "Oh yes. I was wondering if Councilman Douglas is busy." The girl looked over her shoulder. "In fact he is. An officer is actually speaking to him. Would you like to wait?" Green? Oh fuck. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'll just come back later."

I got into the elevator and began slamming my palm on the button hard. I had to get back to Bobby and Jack and quick. I rushed out of the elevator and Bobby pushed himself off the wall. "Well?"

"He is talking to Green! Why do you think Green would want to talk to Douglas?" I said breathing heavily. I was pumped, this means we were a couple of steps ahead of Green. "I dunno. Now we just got to wait." Jack said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. The longer we stood there; I was starting to get cold. I was so stupid to just wear a thin leather jacket. "You always were the one to pick looking good over being warm." Jack whispered wrapped his arms around me tight to warm me up.

"_Bay, you are going to freeze in that." Jack said as I walked into the living room wearing leggings with a baggy sweater with my new combat boots that Angel got me. "Hey, I need to look good. Jack, we are freshmen going to a senior party." I said plopping down beside him._

"_We only got invited because Bobby is back in town and they are hoping that Bobby Mercer will show up with even more alcohol." Jack said rolling his eyes. I jumped up and tug on his arms. "Come on, let's get going!" I was excited about this party. Of course, I didn't let Jack know that Bobby didn't know about this party. I actually got invited and asked if I could bring Jack along, they were scared to let Jack come because of Bobby. _

_We walked out the front door and began walking the block to the part. I felt the cold wind cut through me like I was paper. I refused to show Jack how really cold I was because I didn't want to hear him say I told you so. We finally reached the party that was in an old warehouse. The music was loud and there were fires lit around different rooms. I walked into the first room and pushed my way to the fire. Jack chuckled and I stood awkwardly by the fire. _

_We were there for about an hour. "If one more guy comes up to you and hits on you… I'm snapping." Jack hissed gulping down his beer. I brushed his hair out his eyes and he turned bright red. "No need to get jealous, Jackie." I whispered, yes, I was a little tipsy._

"_I need to know where Jack Mercer and Bailey Alexander are now!" I heard Bobby's voice from down the hallway. "Should we run?" Jack asked. "Oh yeah." _

"There he is." Jack said nudging Bobby. We walked towards Douglas and stopped right in front of him. "Councilman Douglas, I'm Bobby Mercer and I wanted to ask you a few questions. We heard that you took away my brothers funds for some gangster. Who is it?" Councilman looked like he was about to be sick. He was going to crack.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He pushed past Bobby and me. We all turned around and smirked watching him walk over to his car. He got in and then froze. I snatched the gas can from Bobby's hands and began pouring it all over the hood. I dropped the gas can and pulled out my lighter holding it up to Jack's cig. Douglas' eyes widen and I flicked the lighter on and off.

"Now I gotta light your ass on fire! All I wanted was a name, but you're gonna make me turn your ass into the black gingerbread man now! It's alright; I'll have my little brother here suck your burning dick!" Bobby yelled taking Jack's cig from his mouth. I knocked on the window and he quickly rolled down the window.

"Victor Sweet."

I looked at Bobby and Jack. Now, we were getting somewhere.


	13. Chapter 13

"Angel got something." Bobby said putting his phone back in his pocket and putting his car into part. I climbed out of the back seat and had to jog to keep up with their long legs. "How do you know?" Jack asked. "I could hear it in his voice. I know my brother." That was something Bobby was always great at. He could tell if you were bullshitting him or whatever. You could be the greatest actor in the world and good ole Bobby Mercer would have you figured you out in seconds.

Angel asked us to meet him at the bowling alley. I was just happy because I knew I could get a beer or something maybe stronger. Angel was leaning against the bar drinking a beer. He had three beers next to him. He handed one to Bobby. I grabbed one and handed another to Jack. I climbed onto a bar stool and Jack plopped down next to me. I cracked it opened and took a drink from it.

"Have you heard of a Victor Sweet?" Bobby asked Angel leaning up against the bar. "No, but I know a Malcolm Sweet." I knew I knew that name from somewhere. Victor Sweet was Malcolm Sweet's nephew. He actually graduated two years before me and Jack. Victor Sweet was known as a gangster, so now he was taking over.

"See over there. Remember him?" Angel asked. He nodded his head over to a tall black guy bowling with his daughter. "Isn't that Evander? He worked with Jeremiah in the union." I said.

"Yep, and now he's working for a Victor Sweet." Angel said taking a chug of his beer. "You guys are coming up with this pretty fast." Jack mumbled. "We should've been cops" Bobby said smirking. We were finding out a lot more than Green. Mercers knew how to get business done. I felt Jack tensed up beside me and looked up to see Jerry talking to Evan.

"Oh fuck." I whispered. Bobby and Angel heard me. Jerry handed Evan some package that was inside his jacket. Jerry said something to him and then left quickly. Bobby placed his beer down and began walking quickly towards Evan. I had to jog to keep up with them. Bobby stopped and I saw that Evan was holding his daughter close to him.

I crossed my arms over my chest and made myself seem bigger than what I really was. I was only 5'3" and Jack was hitting 6'3", so standing next to him wasn't helping me. "What were you and my brother talking about?" Bobby snapped.

"Nothing at all. We were just talking. We were in the union together, so we were just reliving the good ole days." Evan was a good liar, but he wasn't that good. I could see the yellow package in his jacket. "Don't bullshit me. There is word going around saying you are working with a Victor Sweet and he's treating you like a house slave." Evan covered his daughter's ears as Bobby cursed. I saw Bobby soften as he saw that, so Angel stepped forward.

"Just give us the package and walk away." Angel hissed holding out his hand. Evan stared at Angel and that's when Bobby moved back his jacket to show he was packing. "Either this or I could release her on your ass." Bobby said nodding his head over to me. Evan's eyes widen as he looked over at me.

"Good ole Victor would shit himself if he knew Bay-bay was back, huh?" Angel said smirking. Victor was the guy I shot and got sent to Juvie for. His uncle was furious, but had no proof it was me. Well I didn't directly shoot at him. I was shooting at the guy beside him, but bullet hit him too. Victor always knew it was me though, but for some reason, he never ratted me out. Angel had always said it was because he was scared of me. Evan reached into his jacket and handed it to Angel.

"We'll see you later." Bobby said to Evan and we left the bowling alley. Angel later called Jerry and set a meeting tomorrow. I knew they were going to beat the shit out of Jerry and I really wanted to say that I wouldn't join in, but if he had part of Ms. Evelyn dying… Well, Jerry wasn't going to walk away.

The second we got home, I locked myself in my room. I just wanted to be along and thank God that Jack understood that. The three of them sat downstairs going over what was going to happen tomorrow while I sat up in my room staring at a wall.

"_Hey Alexander! You got a visitor." _ _I got up from my seat and followed the guard to the visitor room. I knew it wasn't Ms. Evelyn and Jack because she came yesterday. Jerry just called, so it wasn't him and Angel was off God's knows where being a jarhead. The guard pushed me down into a seat and my visitor walked in. A young black man walked in with his arm in a sling and I knew who he was. It was Victor Sweet. _

_He sat across from me and I had to hold my breath. "Hello Bailey." He grinned at me. Why was he here?! I didn't think he was allowed to visit me. "What do you want? I have one month left, just leave me alone." I was about to get up and leave when he wrapped my wrist tightly holding me in my spot. _

"_I like your style, kid." He said smirking. "Why don't you join my ranks? Me and you can run this town." He grabbed my other hand running his fingers over my knuckles. It took everything in my power not to punch him in the face. I yanked my hands away from him and stood up. _

"_Nope, I'll pass." I began to walk away. "You won't join because of Jack Mercer, huh?" I turned around and saw that he was standing with a giant smirk on his face. "Don't you dare bring him into this, Sweet" I hissed rushing towards him. We were nose to nose and he wasn't backing down. I was wonder why the guards hadn't rushed in. _

"_Then join me." He whispered. _

"_No, and if you so much as touch any of the Mercer's… I'll make sure that next bullet goes through your head." I spat out. Victor took a step back from me and I knew he knew I wasn't playing. I smirked, walked over to the glass pounding on it. The guard opened it and cuffed me. "Don't ever allow him to see me again." I hissed as the guard lead me back to my cell. _

No one knew of that meeting with Sweet. I knew if I told Bobby, he would go after Sweet. Now, Sweet was going to come after us. I had to stop it. I wasn't about to lose anymore Mercers.


	14. Chapter 14

"He should be here any second." Angel said checking his watch again. I walked into the room and Jack pulled me down onto his lap. "I need you to keep me from getting up." Jack whispered snaking his arms around my waist. I have never seen Jack so angry before in my life. He was holding tight onto like he was afraid I would get up and run for it. Angel plopped down beside Jack and placed the package on his lap. Bobby was pacing around the living room and would let out a cuss word out every other step. I heard a car pull up and Bobby dashed out of the room.

Jerry walked into the room and stared at us on the couch. He knew something was up. Angel reached into the package and pulled out a lot of money. "You don't know who you are messing with! Where's Bobby?" Bobby came at him and punched Jerry right in the face.

Sofi rushed into the room and I tried getting up to help Jerry, but Jack held onto me firmly. Angel and Bobby began to yell at Jerry. Jerry was talking about how he was always there to take care of Ms. Evelyn. I couldn't help, but feel horrible. He was right, the second I graduated, I left. I didn't dare glance back and soon after I left, so did Jack. Angel was gone and Jerry was there with a family. The only one that has actually gotten his life together.

"You made the payments!" Jack yelled. He shook me out of my day dream. I heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. Jack was too into the argument to even notice that I left his lap. Sofi made her way to the door, but I stopped her. I opened the door and saw a man walking away from our house. I was about to close the door when he flicked me off.

"Your mother was a whore."

"Hey dickhead! I'll kick your ass!" I screamed, the snowball that he threw hit me right in the face. I screamed and brushed off the snow on my face. I took off and scooped up pile of snow rolling it into a ball. I was almost at the guy when he stopped and turned around. He had a hockey mask over his face and I knew I was in trouble.

"Bailey!" Right when I heard Jack yell my name, the man in the hockey mask pulled out a gun. He fired and I felt the bullet hit me. I dropped to my knees and grabbing my shoulder. The man stepped forward and placed the gun to my head. I heard a gun fire and the man dropped to the ground. I got up and began running back to house. I heard gun fire and felt bullets graze my legs. I screamed out in pain and dropped to the snow.

"Jack?!" I screamed. "Bailey! Stay down!" I heard Jack scream through the gun fire. The pain was shooting through my entire body. I lay down in the snow and I felt my life running away. I gasped for air and knew the bullet must have hit my lungs. The gun fire suddenly disappeared and I felt my air being to get cut off.

I was going to die. Right here in the cold snow. "Jack." I gasped out hoping that he would hear me and rescue me. For all I knew, he could be dead right now.

"Bailey! Look at me!" Jack grabbed my head forcing me to look at him. The pain was horrible. Bobby got to my side and Angel began to apply pressure on my wound. "Someone call for help!" Bobby yelled. I felt him grab my hand and hold it tight. "Bailey, listen, you are going to be alright! You gotta hold on." Jack was crying and holding tightly onto me. I felt myself slipping and I felt the blood dripping down my chin. Angel was muttering something to Jerry and Jerry was looking at Angel in shocked.

"Jackie, I love you." I whispered. Jack shook his head, "No, do not say goodbye."

I couldn't answer because darkness wrapped me up in their arms and I was gone from the world.

"_Bailey?" I was in a white room. I looked around for the source of the sound and saw Ms. Evelyn standing a few feet away from me. I took a deep breath and walked towards her. She reached out for my hands and held them tight in hers. "Am I dead?" I asked barely able to get those words out of my mouth._

"_Not yet. You know I have always wondered why you never called me 'mom'." Her smile, I knew why I never called her mom. I had a mother, the boys didn't. I didn't have the right to call her mother. She wasn't my mom; she was a sweet lady, who took me in after my mom left me. _

"_I never thought it was right." She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Jackie really does love you." She placed her hand on my stomach and her smile grew. I glanced down at her hand and wondered what she was doing. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked backing away from her. "You'll see soon enough"_

"She's breathing!" Jack yelled. I opened my eyes weakly, how was I still alive. I moved my head feeling in more pain in my chest. Angel's hands were covered in blood and I saw a bloody knife lying in the snow. Angel had saved my life. "Baby, hold on!" Jack was rubbing my face with the back of his hand. Angel was leaning against Sofi breathing heavily and crying. Jerry was holding my hand and crying hard. Bobby was laying his head on my legs and was also crying.

I heard sirens. A lot of them. "I need you to stay awake alright. Don't leave me again!" Jack whimpered. I fought to keep my eyes open, but I felt so weak. I knew I had lost a lot of blood and I felt like my body was fighting ten times harder now. My eyes closed and I passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

"Jackie, come sit down. They just took her back into surgery." Jerry said rubbing his temples. I stared at the double doors that just went through. I sighed, knowing that Jerry was right. I sat down next to Bobby and rested my head in my hands. What was I going to do if she died? I couldn't just go back to New York and go back to living normally. She was my life. I was an idiot to let her go years ago. I was actually planning on asking her to move in with me. She would be able to find a job easy with her Zoology degree in New York.

She already died once in my arms. If Angel hadn't been taught how to save someone from a chest wound, Bailey wouldn't have been alive. Angel had cut into her chest or something like that, and magically she started breathing again. "Thanks Angel." I muttered. Angel looked up and stared at Jack.

"For what?" I couldn't stop the tears from welding up in my eyes again. "Oh shit." Angel jumped up and sat down next to me rubbing my back. Bobby patted me on the knee and cleared his throat. I knew he was trying to get a hold of himself. "She's a fighter. She'll pull through, and beside we got Ma watching after her." He gave me a weak smile and I wiped my face off. I nodded and Angel went back to sit next to Sofi.

Jerry walked off, so he could tell his wife where he was. The double doors opened and out walked a doctor. "Are you the Mercers?" I jumped up remembering he was the doctor that talked to us about Bailey's surgery. "How is she?" Bobby asked as we all crowded around the doctor.

"She is doing very well for being shot in the chest. I noticed her body seemed to be fighting a lot harder. You see her heart was pumping out a lot more blood than it should be." My heart was pounding in my chest. What was he about to tell us? He just said she was fine, and then he saying her body is working overtime.

"What are you trying to say, Doctor?" Angel asked holding tightly onto Sofi's hand. "Which one of you is her boyfriend?" He asked ignoring Angel's question. Bobby pointed over to me and the doctor looked at me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "You're going to be a father." My eyes widen and I looked at Bobby.

"Whoa! She died in his arms. How the hell could she be pregnant?" Bobby asked. "I have no idea. It would have been another week before she could have taken a test to find out if she was. I just had a gut feeling. If you would have brought her in yesterday, I wouldn't have been able to notice in her blood. I assure you that I will watch her closely. We have hooked her up to every known monitor." I was surprised I was actually still listening. He muttered something about a nurse coming to get us soon. I felt some grab my elbow and looked down to see Jerry holding me up.

"Oh shit, Jackie." Bobby grabbed my other elbow and that got me to sit down. I felt like I was about to drop. The room was spinning and I couldn't wrap my head around what the doctor just told me. Sofi rushed over to me with a paper cup filled with water. I took it and chugged it down.

"I'm so confused" I muttered rubbing my head. "Well did you not wrap it up?" Bobby asked awkwardly. I looked at him and then thought back. My eyes widen, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. I screeched through it and my eyes widen again. My condom was still lying in my wallet. "Oh fuck! I must have been reaching for it, but Bay distracted me!" I placed my wallet back into pocket. Bailey wasn't very patience. I remember her kissing my neck as I was trying to get to my wallet. Oh lord, was she a tease. "Okay, so that's how she got pregnant." Jerry said shaking his head, but Bobby was still glaring at me.

"Why didn't you pull out?!" Bobby screamed. Angel smacked him in the head and looked around nervously making sure no one heard him. "Bobby, you don't know how Bay is in the bedroom. She makes me forget everything. I probably thought I had it on." I hissed rubbing my head again. I really didn't need him freaking out. "Now I have to worry about Bay and my unborn child." I mumbled feeling tears weld up in my eyes again.

"Mercers?" A nurse walked out. I jumped up and we walked over to her. "I'm sorry I can only let her boyfriend back." I stepped forward and looked back at my brothers. Bobby nodded and told me to go. Angel patted me on shoulder and Jerry gave me a smile. I nodded and followed the nurse back. I walked into the ICU and she stopped in front of room 11. "She looks pretty bad."

I stepped in and saw so many wires hooked up to her. She had wires coming out of her shirt and I knew they were monitoring the baby. My baby. I pulled a chair and sat down. I grabbed her hand and rubbed my thumb over her hand.

"Bailey? I don't know if you can hear me, but you're going to be okay."

"Hi" I looked up to see that Bailey was awake and was staring at me weakly. I brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?" I asked barely above a whisper. She shrugged and grinned over at me. "I'm alive, aren't I?" I laughed and nodded. I was wondering if she knew that she was pregnant. She was carrying my child and for some reason I was actually excited about it. I have always wanted children and having one with Bailey was just the icing on the cake.

"Is something wrong?" She asked trying to lift her head up. I stood up and propped the pillows up behind her. "You just got shot and you're asking me if something is wrong. Babe, I'm just happy you're alive." I said smiling at her. She frown and placed her hand on her stomach where all the wires were. "Why do I have all this stuff on my stomach?"

"They didn't tell you?" I asked. I didn't know whether to tell her or just wait for the doctor to tell her. She shook her head starting to look worry. "You're pregnant, Bay." Her eyes widen and her hands flew down to her stomach.

"Is it okay?!" I could hear the panic in her voice and jumped up trying to calm her down. I was actually surprised she wasn't freaking out about being pregnant. "Yes, the baby is fine… Wait, why aren't you surprise?" She calmed down and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"She knew." She whispered rubbing her hand across her stomach. I didn't question her. I was just enjoying watching her stare down at her stomach like she was the happiest girl in the world. I placed my hand over hers that was on her stomach and smiled up at her. "We're going to be pa


	16. Chapter 16

It has been a week since I had gotten shot. I was recovering, that doctor was actually pretty shocked. After two days in the ICU, they finally moved me to a normal room. I still had wires all over my stomach, but they said I could actually go home today. My arm was in a sling and I had a full cast on my leg, but other than that I felt fine. Well, fine enough for someone who got shot.

"Ready?" Jack said as they wheeled in a wheelchair for me. I grinned and nodded as they helped me into the chair. "I can't believe they are letting you out of here." Bobby muttered helping me into Jerry's car. I shrugged; Bobby didn't want me out of the hospital. He knew as long as I was in there, I was safe from Sweet. Bobby and Angel have been talking for the whole week on what they were going to do to get back at Sweet.

I was supposed to stay in the hospital another week, but once the doctor said I was good enough to be on my own, I asked to be released. I hated sitting in that hospital. The food was horrible and all those wires attached to my stomach were a pain in the ass. I wanted to help my brothers bring down Victor Sweet.

"Why can't I?" I argued for the hundredth time. "First off: You just got out of the hospital after getting shot. Second off: You're knocked up. I am not going to lose my niece or nephew." Bobby snapped from the front seat. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He knew I couldn't fight with a mess up leg, but I could at least help these idiots plan this shit out. They weren't the smartest thing.

"I can't walk, but I can at least plan. You guys are dumb shits without me." I hissed glaring at the back of Bobby's head. "Easy, Bailey. You don't want you getting stressed out." Jerry said gently. I knew he was trying to help. But honesty, he was telling me what I could and not do while pregnant. He was starting to make Jack into this uber over protective father to be.

"We already have a plan and you are going with Camille." Jack said placing his hand over my stomach. I wasn't even showing and he was already talking to my stomach. I had to admit it was cute. I liked that side to Jack. He was so excited about being a dad while I was excited, just scared shitless to have a child on the way. "I know, but at least let me tighten it up a bit."

We pulled up to Jerry's house and I saw Camille putting the girl's in their car seats. "Too late. Angel is already off doing his first task." I rolled my eyes as Jerry put the car in park and walking over to Camille's car. Jack helped me out and handed me my crutches.

He kissed my forehead. "Be safe, Jack." I whispered resting my forehead against his. I had just gotten out of the hospital and now I was going to have to worry about him getting killed. "I will be. You just stay relax, okay. And listen to Camille." He kissed me lightly on the lips and opened the passenger door. I got in as Camille was saying her goodbyes to Jerry. Jack closed the door and waved to the girls in the back seat.

"Hey Bobby." Camille called. Bobby walked over to the car and leaned down. "You watch after him, don't let him get hurt. Bring him back to me." Bobby gave her a weak smile. "I will, don't worry." He patted her hand and she rolled up the window backing out of the driveway. Jack watched us back out and waved weakly at me.

"_Hey! Hey! I said get away from him!" I screamed pushing a jock off of Jack. I knelt down in front of Jack and saw blood pouring down his neck from his mouth. I pulled off my scarf and handed it to him. He placed it on his lip and I stood up. It was the start of our sophomore year of high school and Jack was already getting his ass kicked. _

"_Pretty sad when a sixteen year old year has to save your ass." The jock spat out. This guy was the quarterback of the football team. He was the typical popular guy. He was a good foot taller than me, but I wasn't about to back down. "More like it's pretty sad a girl could pull you off. I would be embarrassed if I was you." I heard laughing ringing out within the parking lot. _

"_You're Bailey Alexander, right? The slut? The burnout? The drunk? And finally the plaything of the Mercers." He grinned down at me pushing me back lightly on the shoulder. Jack had finally stood up and had his fist clinched at his side. "I told you to shut your mouth about her." _

"_You know, you are such a pretty little thing." The jock said playing with a strand of my hair. I was about to sock the guy in the face when I was pushed out of the way and heard a crack. The jock went down screaming and crying like a baby. Jack growled and shaking his hand in the air glaring down at the fallen jock. _

"_Don't you ever!" Jack paused to take a deep breath. "Touch her again or talk about her again! Got me?" The jock muttered a yes and Jack turned around to face me. I have never in all my years of knowing him, seen Jack attack someone. Jack leaned over and picked up his book bag. The parking lot was quiet and all eyes were on us. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as he wrapped his arm lazily around my shoulders leading me out of the parking lot. _

_As I was walking by the jock, I couldn't help but kick him in the ribs. He grunted and flicked me off. "Who would have known little Jackie would fight for little ole me?" I said in a worse southern accent I could muster. Jack began to blush, "I have to protect you, don't I?" _

"They will be alright, right Bailey?" I shook my head and looked over at Camille. "Oh yeah. They know how to handle themselves. No need to worry, Camille" I said smiling at her and glancing back out the window.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Numb" I mumbled leaning up against the window.


	17. Chapter 17

"Jerry!" Evan was banging on the door and Jerry was pacing around. "You're not going anywhere until we hear from Angel, so make something up." Bobby hissed glaring down at his phone. Angel was off trying to keep Fowler busy. We had realized that Fowler killed Green and was working with Sweet. If Fowler wasn't there, Sweet wouldn't do anything. As long as I got back to Bailey, I just wanted to get this over with.

"I am grabbing my jacket so hold on!" I glanced out the window and saw Evan banging on the door again. "Maybe we should've planned this out with Bay." I muttered as Bobby paced. Bobby shot me a look and was about to open his mouth when his phone began to ring. He answered it and muttered a few things before telling Jerry to go ahead. Jerry picked up the large gym bag that was filled with four hundred thousand dollars.

Bobby and I watched out the window to see Jerry getting patted down. They climbed into the SUV and drove off. "Let's go, Cracker Jack." He said patting me on the chest. He handed me a gun, "Just this once." I smiled at Bobby. He never let me or Bailey carry guns. Especially, Bailey, she just had too much anger in her that she could cause some serious damage. We ran out the back door and jumped into Jerry's car that he left us. Bobby got into the driver's seat and followed the SUV. He kept a good distance back.

"Are you excited?" I glanced away from the window and looked at him. "About?"

"The baby." I really didn't want to talk to him about that. I didn't even know if I was going to make it back to Bailey. I was trying everything to keep my thoughts away from Bailey. "I just want to hit Sweet a couple of times." I mumbled running my hand nervously through my hair.

"You can, you don't have to worry about that. He isn't walking away from this. He killed my mother and he almost killed Bailey. If Bailey would have died, I would have lost you too. I see the way you look at her." The more Bobby talked; his hands tighten around the steering wheel. He was right, I don't know what I would have done if Bailey died.

If that doctor would have walked out and told me that not only did Bailey die, but his baby as well. I would have grabbed the closest gun I could find and shot myself right in the head. Bailey was my life and I knew I was going to be in love with that baby as well. "Are you going to propose?" That question sure as hell shocked me.

I hadn't even thought about it. I wanted her to come back with me to New York, but was I ready to get married. Hell was I even ready to have a kid? "I haven't thought about it. I want her to come back with me to New York. Did she say something to you about wanting me to propose?" I asked nervously. Bobby had spent the night at the hospital one night, so I could get some sleep. Did she mention something to Bobby? Is this why he was asking me all these questions? "Nah, man." Bobby stopped the car and put it into park.

I saw the SUV in the distance. We were on a giant lake that was covered with ice. At least, we would be able to hide the body easily. Bobby climbed out of the car and I did too. We began walking towards the group. My heart was pounding my chest. I just wanted to make it back to Bailey. That's all I wanted.

The closer we got the more nervous I got. "Ah Bobby Mercer!" Sweet screamed noticing me and Bobby. Sweet pulled off his jacket and dropped it on the ground. "You okay, Jer?" Bobby asked pulling off his jacket. Jerry just nodded taking the jacket from him.

"Before we get started, my little brother has something to say to you." Bobby nudged me forward. "Bailey is alive." Sweet's eyes widen a tad, but controlled his emotions quickly putting a smirk back on his face. "She's pregnant too. With my kid." I stepped closer to him. I was a lot taller than him so he was looking up at me. "So not only did you hurt my girl, but you also almost killed my baby. That doesn't sit well with me." I pulled back my fist and slammed it right into his nose. I heard it crack and I stepped back.

"He's all yours." I said patting Bobby on the shoulder. "I have never been so proud of you, Jackie." Bobby said patting me on the shoulder. Sweet pulled himself back up and wiped the blood angrily away. Bobby rushed him and began hitting him. He was muttering something every time he hit him. Everyone was cheering the fight on like it was some simple little playground fight. It was so much more than that. This man had killed my mother and almost killed my girlfriend. This wasn't just some fight. This was about to be a murder scene.

Victor Sweet wasn't going to walk away from this. I was going to make sure of that. Bobby punched him one last time and Sweet went down. I stepped closer and he wasn't breathing. "Put him in the hole." Bobby muttered nodding his head over at the giant hole in the ice. Two men picked him up and dropped Sweet easily into the icy water.

We began walking away and before I felt it I was tackled to the ground by some cops. They cuffed me along with Bobby and Jerry. I smirked, they had nothing on us. "Where's Victor Sweet?!" The cop yelled at me throwing me into the backseat with Jerry and Bobby. "Who?"

The cop growled and slammed the car door in my face.

"You better not talk, fairy." Bobby muttered. I shook my head and leaned my head against door. This wasn't the first time I was in cuffs. I had gotten arrested about three times in New York and always found a way to talk my out of it. Bailey and Ma had always sent money to bail me out. I had to send money a couple of times to bail Bailey out of jail and I knew so has the rest of my brothers. Bailey had a long record. Quite frankly, she just had a mouth that got her into trouble. I smiled as we pulled up to the police station. I saw Bailey standing outside with Camille.

I was pulled out roughly and I saw anger flash through her eyes. "Hey fucktard! Don't be rough with him!" Bailey screamed following us into the station. "Bay, I'm fine!" I yelled over the cop's shoulder as he pushed me into a room.


	18. Chapter 18

"You have no reason to arrest him! He did nothing wrong!" Camille yelled at the officer. Sofi ran up to the counter and joined in with Camille. I sighed and watched them absolutely get nowhere. I limped my way up to the counter and pushed them out of the way. I slammed my crutch down on the counter and leaned close to the officer.

"Listen here, I just got out of the hospital from getting shot and plus I am pregnant! So I am in serve pain and have mood swings, so if you do not want these crutches shoved up your ass… I suggest that you let go of my boyfriend!" I yelled slamming my hands down hard on the counter. The officer flinched and nodded quickly.

I saw Jerry being pushed out of a room. "Don't push him like that!" Camille yelled rushing over to him. She knelt down beside him and began fussing over his black eye. Angel was shoved out next and Sofi ran over to him kissing him. Finally Jack was shoved out. His nose was bleeding and his lip was busted. I limped my way over to him and jumped into his arms. I grabbed his face and growled, "Those assholes."

"Calm down, Bay. You know I handled it." He grinned and pulled me in for a kiss. It was gentle and fast. I smiled up at him and hugged him again. Bobby walked out of another room, "I swear if I see you on the street with the badge I'll smack that smirk right off your face!" He yelled. He patted Jack on the back as we walked up to the counter.

"Let me get my stuff." He said knocking on the counter. Jerry, Angel, and Jack walked up there and waited for their belongings. "You talked didn't you, Jer" Angel said leaning against the wall. "Hell no" Jerry said.

"I did." Bobby said simply. "You did?" I asked leaning against Jack for support. "Yep, I told him I was banging his wife." All three of the boys began laughing, all saying that they said the same thing. I shook my head and placed my face in Jack's chest. I was so happy he was alright. Sure, he was beaten up a little, but my Jackie was back. He ran his fingers through my hair has we waited for his stuff.

Finally he got his stuff and we were on the way back to Jerry's house. Once we got there, Jerry showed me and Jack to a guest bedroom, so I could get some sleep. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. Too much as happened today for me to calm down, I had too much energy pumping through me. Jack plopped down on the bed and pulled me down with him. I rested my head on his shoulder and listened to his heartbeat.

"Are you going to come back with me to New York?" I looked up at Jack. I smiled, "Of course. I don't want to be away from you." Jack smiled and kissed my forehead. I curled up beside him and soon fell asleep.

0000

Five months later.

Slowly, but surely we were rebuilding Ms. Evelyn's house. Jack and I would be going back to New York soon before I got too big to travel. I had the infamous belly bump and whenever Jack had the chance he would rest his head on my belly. We had finally found out we were having a boy. Bobby was so excited because he said now he would be able to rough house with his nephew.

Jerry's daughters were so excited too. Well everyone was excited. I ran my hand over my stomach and leaned my head back. I heard the boys working while Sofi and Camille worked on the kitchen. I was stuck to the couch. I was forbidden to move or even help out.

"Bailey." I lifted my head and looked over at Ms. Evelyn's old armchair that she always used to sit in. She was wearing my favorite blue dress that I loved her in. I looked at her and smiled. "You have a very cute pregnant belly." She grinned staring at my stomach. I ran my hand over my stomach and felt the tears welding up in my eyes.

"I see Jackie proposed too." I smiled at the small diamond on my ring finger. "About time, but you two better have a girl later. I want to see Jackie love another girl as well."

"Don't worry. There will be more grandchildren." She smiled and slowly disappeared. Ever since I became pregnant, she kept appearing to me. I knew she just wanted me to know that she was always with me.

"Who are you talking to, Bay?" I looked over at the doorway; Jack was standing there with a grin on his face. "Just myself. I see you are taking a break" He walked over to me and plopped down next to me on the couch.

"I decided to sneak away to make sure my two favorite people were okay." He said leaning over and kissed my stomach. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair as he laid his head on my stomach closing his eyes. "How are you doing, little Graham?" Jack whispered kissing my belly again.

"I love that name. I'm so glad you chose that name." I said rubbing my hand up and down his back. "I dunno, it just came to me. I swear I remember Ma saying how that was her favorite boy name." Jack said sitting up and giving me a light kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss and pulled back resting my forehead against his.

"Graham Mercer."

"You know that has a nice ring to it. But do you know what sounds nicer?" I shrugged and he wrapped his arms around me. "Bailey Mercer."

I grinned and rotated the ring around my finger. I was really about to become a mother. Even though I have felt like a Mercer, pretty much my whole life… Now I was getting the last name. Now I was going to be known as the wife of Jack Mercer and the mother of Graham Mercer.

I couldn't be happier.

I had the heart of the wannabe rock star and I wasn't going to give that away for anything.


End file.
